Если бы этот день был последним в твоей жизни…
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Если бы этот день был последним в твоей жизни, И завтра для тебя бы не наступило, Ты бы попрощался с прошлым? - - - По мотивам фильма "Достучаться до небес" и песни замечательной группы Nickelback - "If Today Was Your Last Day" Название, как и описание, опять же нагло сперты у Nickelback, спасибо вам, ребят, надеюсь вы на меня не в обиде
1. Chapter 1

**Часть 1. Горькая правда**

– Санджи, ты… т-ты ум-умрешь через месяц, – маленький врач еле смог выдавить из себя страшные слова. Он сидел на высоком крутящемся стуле в своей каюте, горько всхлипывал и утирал крупные слезы, бегущие из глаз по мохнатым щечкам.

Блондин сидел напротив олененка и отстраненно смотрел на него, силясь понять, что же именно смогло так сильно расстроить синеносого доктора. Он все крутил в голове прозвучавшие последними слова, но никак не мог вникнуть в них, будто это был просто набор бессвязных звуков или жутчайшая тарабарщина на неизвестном миру языке. «Ты умрешь через месяц»… Слова продолжали звучать в блондинистой голове, парень все так же сидел напротив Чоппера, который все продолжал рыдать, судорожно сглатывая. За окном пролетела, громко пищя что-то на своем языке, быстрокрылая чайка, послышался вопль капитана и смех канонира, где-то на палубу тяжело приземлилась нечеловеческих размеров и тяжести металлическая гантеля.

«Ты умрешь через месяц».

Санджи моргнул и шокировано уставился на плачущего навзрыд накама. Нет! Этого просто не могло быть! Как же так? Ведь он чувствовал себя просто прекрасно! Неужели это все по-настоящему? Или это глупая шутка? Глядя на олененка, блондин вдруг с ужасом понял, что у него нет ни единой, даже самой мизерной и незначительной причины, не доверять своему накама и, без сомнений, талантливому, нет лучшему врачу во всех пяти океанах. Тони ни за что на свете не стал бы шутить подобными вещами, ведь для него здоровье любых живых существ, а его накама в особенности, всегда было на первом месте.

Блондин решил, что стоит сейчас постараться успокоить Чоппера, и потом уже думать, что делать и кто виноват, хотя последнее и так было ясно безо всяких разборок – ни в чьих болезнях никогда ни кто не виноват, кроме самого заболевшего, и в его случае это не станет исключением.

– Чоппер, – мягко позвал блондин врача, кладя ладонь на его голову. – Ну же, Чоппер, успокойся, нет причин для слез.

Последний всхлип умер в горле олененка, так и не родившись. Самый младший из мугивар поднял заплаканную мордочку к накама и ошарашенно на него уставился. Блондин ласково улыбался.

– Н-но, Санджи, ведь ты же… ты же… – сколько бы ни пытался, доктор не мог заставить себя произнести страшный приговор своему пациенту еще раз. Где-то глубоко внутри вновь начали рождаться всхлипы.

– Все в порядке… – начал было кок, но был остановлен яростной тирадой.

– В порядке? Как ты можешь говорить такое, после того, что я тебе сказал? Это не шутка, Санджи, понимаешь? Это по-настоящему! И это не излечимо, не то, что какие-то пара жалких переломов, после которых вы с Зоро, даже на перевязку в медпункт не идете! – Повар удивленно взирал на олененка, он еще никогда не видел его в таком состоянии, и Чоппер, видимо поняв по взгляду блондина, что ведет себя не подобающим для врача образом, смутился и замолк.

– Я понимаю, Чоппер. Но сейчас ничего сделать нельзя, нельзя повернуть время вспять, а лекарства, как ты сказал, нет. Остается только принять это, в конце концов, мы пираты и знали, чем закончится наш путь.

– Санджи-и-и, – маленький врач снова начал всхлипывать, а его глаза заполнились слезами.

– Возьми себя в руки! Ведь ты же мужчина, пират! Один из самых опаснейших пиратов на всем Гранд Лайне! Не стоит плакать, хорошо? – Блондин потрепал накама по голове.

– Хорошо-о-о, – продолжая реветь, кое-как выдавил из себя Тони.

– Чоппер, – вдруг очень серьезно произнес кок, и врач поднял голову и посмотрел на него. – Не говори никому об этом!

– Н-но, Санджи…

– Никому, Чоппер! Пообещай мне это! Им не надо знать, достаточно того, что знаешь ты и я. Подумай о ребятах, они будут переживать. А я не хочу, чтобы прекрасные меллорин весь этот месяц были грустными, я хочу насладиться их улыбками перед… – Кок так и не смог пока принять эту ужасающую в своей правдивости мысль и произнести страшное слово, но синеносый врач понял его и только кивнул в ответ.

– Хорошо, Санджи. Я понял тебя. Я никому ничего не скажу.

– Спасибо. – Тихо прошептал блондин и покинул помещение, тихонько притворяя дверь и оставляя накама в одиночестве.

Выйдя из медчасти, Санджи оказался на верхней палубе Санни Го. Парень вытащил из кармана сигареты и зажигалку, привычным движением встряхнул пачку, выбивая из нее никотиновую палочку, и обхватил фильтр губами, вытаскивая полностью, после чего убрал пачку обратно в карман. Теплый огонек пламени трепыхнулся на ветру, но был спасен, вовремя подставленной ладонью. Блондин прикурил, и зажигалка отправилась в компанию к оставшимся сигаретам. Сделав глубокую затяжку, повар облокотился на перила и выдохнул сизый дым, высоко задрав подбородок к небу.

Чуть прикрыв глаза, кок продолжал нарочито медленно курить и рассматривать мир сквозь пушистые светлые ресницы.

Санни уверенно рассекал волны самого опасного океана в мире, они охотно отступали ласково и чуть игриво прикасаясь на последок к деревянным бортам корабля, позволяя некоторым капелькам добраться до сочной зеленой травы, растущей на нижней палубе. Сегодня было очень тепло, почти жарко, яркое солнышко не скрывалось за тучами, и даже ни единого облачка не мешало ему разглядывать оттуда, с высоты, мир. Где-то в вышине проносились с криком птицы, воспевая хвалебные оды хорошей погоде, а по правому борту еще можно было увидеть вдалеке стаю дельфинов. Просто отличный денек для того, чтобы узнать, что жить и наслаждаться подобными прекрасными денечками осталось всего лишь месяц… Черт!

Блондин закрыл глаза, раздраженно выдохнул последнюю струю едкого дыма и выбросил окурок за борт. Руки судорожно зарылись в пшеничные прядки и с силой сжали их, парень со стоном опустился на колени около перил. Он все еще до конца не мог поверить в это, да и как, черт возьми, можно было поверить в такое?!

Тут до ушей повара донесся смех мугивары и вторящий ему голос канонира. Санджи встрепенулся, они не должны знать, он уже говорил Чопперу, их накама незачем волноваться, так что он просто обязан взять себя в руки и ничем не выдать своего состояния. Парень поднялся с колен, поправил одежду и пригладил пятерней растрепавшиеся волосы. У него еще будет время поразмышлять над сложившейся ситуацией, а пока время не ждет – через полчаса максимум его капитан прибежит с радостным воплем в камбуз в надежде вкусно покушать. Повар хмыкнул своим мыслям и направил стопы в святая святых.


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 2. Жить по полной!**

После плотного и сытного завтрака, на который собралась вся шумная и отвратительно невежественная за столом, но такая родная и горячо им любимая команда, повар вновь был предоставлен сам себе. Парень собрал со стола, с мягкого диванчика и даже кое-где с пола опустевшие тарелки и чашки, и теперь внушительных размеров горка посуды едва ли не падала, отчаянно качаясь и, то и дело, заваливаясь на бок и грозясь рухнуть на пол и рассыпаться мириадами стеклянных и глиняных осколков. Кок по очереди небрежно вытаскивал одно из звеньев получившейся у него башни, тщательно до скрипучего блеска отмывал его, затем насухо вытирал большим светлым полотенцем и убирал на свое законное место в одном из многочисленных шкафчиков любимой им кухни солнечного пиратского кораблика.

Сейчас, когда развеселая компания мугивар больше не отвлекала парня своими шутками и проделками, а прекрасные меллорин не нуждались в услужливом внимании любвеобильного кока, Санджи остался наедине со своими отнюдь не самыми радужными мыслями, а такое нехитрое занятие, как мытье грязной посуды, только лишь привносило свою сомнительную в положительности лепту в это занятие. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова Чоппера.

Месяц. Один месяц. Ему осталось жить всего месяц. Это не шутка. Это факт.

Невольно парню вспомнились извечные вопли чертового старика, а затем и чертового мечника, которым не по вкусу пришлись его сигареты. Сколько раз Зефф повторял ему, что курение – это смерть. В чем-то он, конечно же, оказался прав, и Санджи умрет от болезни, но виной ей не станут сигареты, как бы странно это ни было. Хотя блондин и слышал, что заядлые курильщики, к числу которых относился и он сам, умирали долго и со вкусом, в ужасной агонии все усиливающейся к концу, если, опять же они не были пиратами или дозорными и им не светило пасть смертью храбрых в неравном бою.

По словам их корабельного врача, сетре… сикерт… тьфу ты, черт! Весь язык сломаешь пока выговоришь все эти отвратительные в своей зубодробительности медицинские названия… Кароче, умрет он быстро и почти безболезненно, если не учитывать месяц мысленной агонии… Если бы не плановый осмотр, который их предусмотрительный доктор устраивал раз в три-четыре месяца каждому члену команды без исключения, хотя некоторых отдельно взятых и особливо упрямых личностей приходилось затаскивать в медчасть используя исключительно грубую физическую силу или шантаж, включающий в себя прибавление безобидных в обычном деле ноликов к и без того, внушительному долгу, то он мог не узнать о своей болезни до самого финала.

Черт! Да это все еще казалось Санджи полупьяным бредом какого-нибудь блаженного или сумасшедшего, что отираются в больших количествах у паперти, прося подаяния и стеная об ужасающих несчастьях, которые непременно обрушаться на того, кто обойдет их стороной. Вот он, абсолютно прекрасно себя чувствует, готов раздавать сладкие поцелуи и не только их направо и налево, посвящая их всем красоткам этого мира, или же надавать по шее любому идиоту, который имел бы неосторожность напасть на их корабль и его накама.

Что вообще ему сейчас делать? Что вообще полагается делать человеку, находящемуся при смерти? Насколько он знал о подобных случаях, больной обычно лежит целыми днями напролет в роскошной кровати в душной комнате с прохладным компрессом на лбу и усиленно скулит и стонет о том, как же ему плохо, а все его близкие родственники и друзья приходят его навещать, несут цветы, фрукты и подарки в больших количествах и приторно-сладкими, отвратительно жалостливыми голосами нагло врут ему, что «все будет хорошо».

Кок поморщился. Он слишком хорошо себя чувствует для того, чтобы как бревно валяться безвылазно в кровати и выслушивать от кого-либо, что «там нас ждет лучшая жизнь». Какого черта? Ему и тут вполне себе неплохо так живется! Кто вообще там, в небесной канцелярии, решил, что он уже отмотал свой срок на земле?

Хотя… там же прекрасные в своей чистоте и первозданной невинности ангелочки, со светлой нежнейшей кожей, длинными струящимися волосами, ласковым взглядом, сахарными голосочками и белоснежными крылышками, трепещущими за их спинками, совсем, как у Конис-тян. Конис-тян? А ведь она была вполне себе живой и совершенно не казалась каким-то эфемерным созданием. Что же это такое получается? Рай-то вон он, были мугивары там уже! Одолели диктатора, провозгласившего себя богом, спасли ангелочков и при этом ни на секунду не умирали.

А значит? Значит его место в аду? Хотя да… ведь он же пират, как никак… А пираты, они, как известно, находятся вне закона и какая разница, что они вроде как и хорошие пираты – особо никого не грабили, ну если только совсем чуть-чуть, почти никого не убивали, плохие парни совсем не в счет, да… нда… перспективка…

Да и вообще. Санджи попытался представить себе Луффи или Маримо с одинаковыми блаженными улыбками идиотов, упоенно вещающих ему о райских кущах и светлооких ангелах. Да капитан первым же не выдержит и, даже не досказав свою мысль до конца, поспешно сбежит, дабы дать их навигатору приказ о смене маршрута и огрести пару тройку тумаков от взбешенной девушки. Ну а голова-трава… Он только лишь криво усмехнется и, мрачно уставившись на него, кока, напомнит ему о позорном проигрыше Энелю и ехидно поинтересуется не забронировать ли для него местечко в аду погорячее. Хотя по идее ведь, если мечник не верит в рай, то он не должен верить и в ад, так? А к черту! В любом случае всего этого не будет – Санджи просто на просто не допустит такого! Повара не прельщала ни на мгновение сама по себе эта дурацкая идея валяния в кровати.

Тут в голове парня всплыла мысль о том, что в их неотесанной команде есть два великолепнейших цветка – Робин-чуан и Нами-суан. Услужливое воображение тут же нарисовало перед глазами кока очень детальную и яркую картинку: он сам лежит в кровати, укрытый простыней, с непроницаемым очень бледным лицом и две обворожительные девушки в коротеньких халатиках с глубоким декольте, практически ничего не скрывающих, суетятся вокруг его ложа, а по нежным щечкам скатываются прозрачные кристаллики слез…

Санджи помотал головой из стороны в сторону, рассеивая видение. Слезы и печаль в прекрасных глазах милых его сердцу меллорин, это было последнее, что бы ему хотелось видеть в этой жизни. Нет уж, команда не должна узнать, что с ним происходит, а значит, он будет вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

Хмм… Легче сказать, чем сделать. Это сейчас он все еще находится в некоем подобии прострации и все еще не может до конца упихать мысль о скорой смерти в свою светловолосую голову. Нет, ну правда, а кто смог бы? То-то и оно… Сейчас даже ему достаточно не сложно размышлять о том, чтобы вести себя как и всегда. А что будет потом? После того, как он досконально изучит эту мысль, повертит ее перед собственным носом, тщательно рассмотрит со всех сторон и попробует на вкус? Как ему быть, зная, что каждый день может стать последним, зная, что он больше никогда не увидит солнце, море и небо, зная, что никогда больше не скажет приветственных слов своему старику? Как за эти недолгие четыре недели свыкнуться с мыслью, что он больше не сможет участвовать в веселых вечеринках команды у гордо взвивающегося к небесам столпа огня и дыма от их костра? Не поучаствует в тяжелой битве по спасению нового накама и не увидит больше счастливых улыбок обворожительных богинь, что озаряют своим присутствием их корабль? Никогда больше не огреет половником резиновую макушку в извечной соломенной шляпе, прокравшегося на камбуз под покровом ночи в поисках наживы их капитана. Не услышит первоклассных баек и вранья о величайших подвигах, которые в великом множестве насовершал храбрейший воин моря Усопп и не увидит, как эти байки превратятся в реальность. Не будет больше наблюдать за умильно морщащим синий носик врача во время одного из осмотров. Не испытает на собственной многострадальной шкуре ни одно из гениальнейших, только по исключительному мнению их создателя, изобретений киборга. Не споет больше любимую всеми пиратами без исключения «Саке Бинкса» под аккомпанемент настоящей легенды – извращенного живого скелета с афро. И, конечно же, никогда больше его ботинок не обрушится со всей дури на всегда вовремя подставленную сая проклятой катаны будущего величайшего фехтовальщика в мире.

Санджи почувствовал, как к горлу подступил комок, грудь сдавило с неимоверной силой, а ясные голубые глаза заволокла пелена подступающих слез. Кок положил в раковину недомытую тарелку, которую он держал в руках последние несколько минут, совершенно позабыв о своем занятии, сполз вниз, руками хватаясь за края раковины, и ткнулся лбом в деревянную поверхность шкафчика.

Как он будет без них? Хотя, да, ведь он сам будет мертв и, скорее всего, ему будет абсолютно все равно. Кок нервно усмехнулся. А вот как же они будут без него?

Ну… первое время будет очень тяжело, но они как-нибудь справятся, ведь у каждого из них будет кого держаться, и ради кого продолжить жить дальше и продолжать двигаться к своим мечтам. Готовить еду по очереди смогут по началу Робин-тян и Нами-сан, а чтобы отбиваться от врагов вполне хватит и сил капитана с мечником, да и остальная часть команды не лыком шита.

Хммм… Получается, что он как-то не особо и нужен им? Будут ли они его вспоминать, грустить о нем, что будут делать когда…

Так, стоп! Кок сделал глубокий вздох и медленно выдохнул. Он продолжал сидеть на холодном и жестком полу камбуза, так же держась за раковину, из-под крана все еще текла вода, рядом с ней стояла гора немытой посуды, тихо поскрипывали доски, качающегося на волнах Санни Го, с палубы доносились приглушенные расстоянием и закрытой дверью веселые возгласы и шум. Не время раскисать! Что бы сказал о нем Зоро, если бы нашел сейчас в таком состоянии? Сидит тут и упивается жалостью к себе… Тряпка! А еще смеет называть себя пиратом!

Санджи вдруг вспомнился Логтаун – город начала и конца, вспомнился эшафот и занесенный над беззащитной резиновой шеей острый клинок и сияющая улыбка самого не предсказуемого пирата во всем мире. Улыбка человека, который стал для них всем, человека, в которого каждый из команды поверил и за которым отправился в опаснейшее и полное приключений плавание. Луффи, даже будучи полностью уверенным в своей скорой кончине, искренне и весело улыбался так, как умеет только он, думая в тот роковой момент не о том, чего ему предстоит лишиться, а о том, что он успел приобрести за свою недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь. Да, именно так!

Так поступит и кок, принятый в команду этого невероятного человека. Он не будет сидеть и думать о том, что произойдет с ним через эти четыре, черт бы их побрал, недели, а будет думать только о том, что у него есть, и постарается собрать за отведенное ему время еще больше положительных и ярких моментов в своей памяти, связанных с его накама.

В этот момент на палубе Брук начал наигрывать какой-то затейливый мотивчик, но звук был плохо слышен и как блондин не прислушивался, не мог уловить, что за мелодию тот исполняет. Но в светловолосой голове всплыли слова из услышанной им когда-то очень давно песни, и вспомнившиеся именно сейчас. Хотя именно сейчас она безумно подходила к сложившейся ситуации.

If today was your last day,

And tomorrow was too late.

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Every second counts 'cause there's no second try,

So live like you'll never live it twice.

Don't take the free ride in your own life... *

Все верно. Санджи еще раз уверился в том, что он выбрал верное решение. Отныне он будет в каждом отведенном на его долю дне проживать не одну, а по возможности несколько жизней. Он во что бы то ни стало, постарается проводить со своими накама как можно больше своего времени, будет баловать их самыми изысканными блюдами и напитками, на какие только был способен и обязательно сделает так, чтобы с любимых и родных ему лиц не сходили довольные и радостные улыбки, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть их в своем сознании.

Решив так, кок поднялся с колен и принялся домывать посуду, насвистывая себе под нос затейливый мотивчик веселой песенки о не самой веселой истории:

– If today was your last day…

* * *

*Если бы этот день был последним в твоей жизни,

И завтра для тебя бы не наступило,

Ты бы попрощался с прошлым?

Ты бы жил каждым мгновением, словно оно последнее,

Каждая секунда идёт в счёт, ведь второй попытки не дано,

Поэтому живи так, словно у тебя не будет другого шанса,

Никогда не сачкуй, ведь это твоя и больше ничья жизнь…


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть 3. Попытка примирения**

Санджи так или иначе старался уделить больше внимания и провести больше времени с каждым членом своей неугомонной команды, и, в той или иной степени, это ему вполне удавалось, чему так же поспособствовала двухдневная стоянка у небольшого обитаемого островка, где довольный выпавшим ему случаем кок провел время в компании обворожительных навигатора и археолога, таская за ними ворох шуршащих пакетов с обновками и воспевая им хвалебные оды в безмерных количествах.

Единственным из всех накама блондина, кто все еще оставался обделен ощутимым присутствием в непосредственной близости со своей тушкой, был Ророноа Зоро. Невозмутимый будущий величайший фехтовальщик в мире, его извечный и кошмарно его раздражающий соперник, чертово Маримо, топографический кретин, своеобразная ошибка природы и тот человек, который для Санджи был дороже, чем весь мир вместе взятый, тот человек, в которого он был давно и безнадежно влюблен, о чем, при обычных обстоятельствах, он не стал бы рассказывать ни единой живой или даже не живой – а как показала практика, в этом чертовом океане и такое встречается, достаточно было вспомнить мрачный корабль Триллер Барк, принадлежащий одному из шичибукаев, населяющих его зомби и призраков розоволосой принцессы Пероны и живого скелета с афро, ставшего впоследствии их накама – душе даже под страхом пыток или смерти.

И весь парадокс заключался в том, что оказавшись на пороге дома небезызвестной в обоих мирах – наземном и загробном – старушки в капюшоне и с острозаточенной косой, уверенно покоящейся в костлявых пальцах, Санджи все сильнее и сильнее грызло желание подойти к мечнику. Просто поговорить с ним, побыть с ним подольше, узнать о нем хоть что-то, кроме того, что уже было ему известно. Почти всех мугивар повар знал как облупленных. Знал их каждодневные привычки, любимые блюда, предпочтения, которые касались самых разнообразных вещей, таких, например, как любимый цвет, погода, музыка, одежда, игры. Он мог с точностью предсказать, как друзья отреагируют на ту или иную новость или шутку. Он слышал историю каждого, о ком-то узнавая во время присоединения того к команде, как, например, это происходило с подавляющим большинством ребят, о ком-то расспрашивал потом, как было в случае с Усоппом.

Многое из этого о мечнике кок тоже знал – что-то открылось ему во время каких-то повседневных дел, драк, или стычек с охотниками за головами или дозорными, что-то рассказали ему накама, до чего-то повар додумался сам, но все равно этого было слишком мало. Очень скрытный, практически ничего о себе не рассказывающий, постоянно серьезный и даже, в какой-то степени, угрюмый мечник не желал по вполне, пожалуй, объективным и видимым причинам хоть чуть-чуть приоткрыть завесу тайны своей травоголовой личности перед ним, коком.

Санджи слышал, еще до того, как впервые увидел его, что Зоро раньше был охотником на пиратов и сам охотился за теми, кем он сейчас являлся, и для него это казалось несколько странным. Повар не знал подробностей присоединения зеленоволосого к Луффи, ему было известно только то, что тот был первым, а, видя, как в дальнейшем пополнялась команда младшего Ди, было, в общем-то, не сложно предположить, что и Зоро был завербован подобным образом.

Мечта Маримо тоже не была ни для кого секретом. Еще бы! Блондин собственными глазами видел ту битву между зеленоволосым и Соколиным Глазом и мог вспомнить ее в мельчайших подробностях, несмотря на то, что прошло уже достаточно много времени. Тогда он сам не позволял себе и мысли лишней подумать о своей собственной мечте и Зоро, яростно и безрассудно бросающийся на того, кто заведомо был сильнее его самого, а затем и вовсе безоружным делающий шаг навстречу смерти, не желающий быть запятнанным позором, всколыхнул в его душе весьма противоречивые чувства, показав ему всю важность своей мечты. Это был первый шаг на долгом и извилистом пути, пока Санджи не нашел в себе силы признать, что он безнадежно и безоговорочно влюбился в зеленоволосого демона из Ист Блю. Кстати, сие являлось еще одним из тех немногих крупиц знаний, что он бережно хранил в своей памяти о Маримо.

Что еще? Любимая еда – онигири, выпивка – сакэ, как коку команды, ему было бы просто стыдно не знать этого, черт, да даже Луффи и тот был осведомлен об этом, как бы странно это не звучало. Цвет – зеленый, конечно же, без вариантов, даже если зеленый и не был любимым цветом травоголового. Любимое оружие и времяпрепровождение на корабле? Пффффф… Даже младенец справится с этим вопросом, достаточно выглянуть в окно камбуза. Реакция на какие-то бы ни было новости всегда оставалась неизменной – ледяное спокойствие и невозмутимость… Опять же, если только дело не касалось Михока, или, если Маримо в очередной раз не дрых, пропуская все важные или не очень известия. Вот, в принципе, и все.

Хотя нет, есть еще кое-что. Несмотря на всю свою холодность и отстраненность, мечник всегда был очень добрым, как бы смешно это не звучало. Он всегда помогал людям, для него не имело значения, были они его друзьями или нет, если человек нуждался в помощи, то он ее получал, хотя, конечно, Ророноа и ворчал при этом безбожно или ругался так, что иной раз даже у самых изощренных профессионалов в этом деле уши в трубочку заворачивались. И еще, он всегда защищал то, что было ему дорого, даже ценой собственной жизни, что уже неоднократно и было им продемонстрировано, поскольку команда была именно тем, за что Зоро не колеблясь отправился бы и в ад воевать с чертями и самим дьяволом в придачу. Даже ради него, Санджи, невзирая на их извечную вражду, постоянные перепалки, ссоры и драки.

В общем и целом, не так уж и мало. Да, но кок всегда хотел узнать о мечнике хоть чуточку, но больше, стать ближе к Маримо и, если и не настолько как капитан, то хотя бы как Робин или Чоппер. Он чертовски сильно хотел понять, что движет фехтовальщиком, какие помыслы занимают зеленоволосую голову и о чем он думает, когда совершает те или иные поступки. Опять же как показывает практика, для этого достаточно вспомнить ситуацию на Литлл Гарден, думает он исключительно задницей, хотя стоило признать, какая-то доля логики в его поступке все же имелась, и еще неизвестно было, что бы предпринял сам Санджи, окажись он на месте мечника, а вот Зоро, даже если бы он все-таки успел совершить эту ужасающую глупость и отрезал бы себе ноги, то все равно сумел бы вытащить своих накама из той заварушки ведь упрямства и силы воли ему не занимать.

А еще хотелось узнать, что тот думает по поводу самых различных банальнейших порой до безобразия вещей. Иногда в тех или иных, критических и не совсем, ситуациях по отдельным жестам и репликам можно было понять, что мечник думает про каждого из тех людей, кто гордо именовались его накама. Например, то, что он безгранично доверяет и верит в своего капитана. Прислушивается к мудрым советам Робин, к которой, в свое время, дольше всех вместе взятых относился с опаской и осторожностью. Всегда заботится о малыше Чоппере, бывшего самым младшим в команде. Извечно ругается на раздражающую его, и постоянно запрягающую его ей помогать Нами, но, при этом, всегда, кляня правда при этом все и вся, все равно приходит на помощь и неважно в чем – добыть золота из пасти монстра, дотащить пакеты с новой одеждой или спасти девушке жизнь.

Что же на самом деле мечник думал о нем самом, помимо того, что кок безбожный бабник, волочащийся за каждой встречной-поперечной юбкой, парень не знал, но узнать очень хотел. А еще ему всегда было любопытно, что именно скрывается в прошлом зеленоволосого. То, что оно не менее мрачное, чем у остальных ребят, повар не сомневался ни на секунду, пара случайно или намеренно оброненных фраз и упрямая складка между тонкими бровями, порой возникающая на лице старпома более чем подтверждали догадки блондина. Увы, на сей счет, даже Луффи не нашелся бы что ответить, поскольку и сам оставался в блаженном неведении.

А еще дико хотелось задать вполне безобидные вопросы, например, как у мечника получается столько пить и при этом не пьянеть, спать в абсолютно неадекватных и непригодных для сна условиях и как, черт подери, как он умудряется заблудиться даже в прямом коридоре со всего двумя выходами? Но, почему-то, коку казалось, что на последний вопрос и сам Ророноа едва ли найдется, что ему ответить.

Санджи слишком долго откладывал попытку сближения с Маримо и сегодня наконец-то понял, что тянуть и дальше бессмысленно. Ему не долго оставалось наслаждаться солеными водами океана и жарким солнышком, да и вопросов к старпому скопилось слишком уж много, и повар вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что Зоро не кинется сразу же ему на шею, радуясь примирению и не начнет выкладывать, так тщательно до сих пор скрываемую им, информацию о себе. Так что для начала еще плюс ко всему ему придется потрудиться, чтобы завоевать расположение фехтовальщика.

Кок терялся в догадках, что же ему предпринять, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть приблизиться к Ророноа, но, так и не придумав ничего хоть сколько бы то ни было путного, решил просто принести тому вечером бутылку любимого зеленоволосым сакэ и онигири.

_xXxXx_

Балансируя на тонких, раскачивающихся из стороны в сторону от малейшего порыва ветра веревках, цепляясь за них одной рукой и удерживая поднос другой, блондин в нерешительности замер в каких-то двух шагах от обители мечника, боясь сделать последний рывок и оказаться с тем лицом к лицу. Он до сих пор не был до конца уверен в том, что именно собирался сделать или сказать, но врожденное упрямство сделало свое дело, пересиливая всяческий здравый смысл, и теперь парень болтался между небом и землей, ни в какую не желая отступать, но и страшась идти вперед. Повар нахмурился, тяжело вздохнул и перекинул сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой, вспомнив вдруг, что Ророноа терпеть не мог эту привычку кока курить в его святейшем присутствии, скажите-ка тоже, неженка нашелся, а еще будущий величайший и тд и тп. Санджи раздраженно цыкнул, и так нервы ни к черту в последнее время, так еще и чуть ли не единственного в жизни удовольствия лишают. Хотя, Маримо, конечно же, не был ни в чем виноват, кроме того, что по какой-то нелепой совершенно причине свалился на его голову и заставил повара в него влюбиться… нда… Блондин еще раз тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки выплюнул сигарету куда-то за борт – все-таки начинать попытки сближения со старпомом с того, чтобы окончательно его достать, увы, не самая гениальная идея – и, наконец, решительно поднялся в воронье гнездо.

Зоро тренировался – ха, а что еще он ожидал увидеть? – и только лишь поднял вопросительный взгляд на вошедшего, продолжая сидеть на полу в какой-то немыслимо скрюченной позе, запутав ноги и выпрямив спину и тягать одной рукой тяжеленную – кок по опыту это знал, однажды попробовав передвинуть мешающуюся Нами-суан железяку, валяющуюся на палубе – гантелю.

Мимоходом повар отметил, что мечник не рвется первым затевать давнишний и такой привычный спор, только выжидательно следит взглядом за своим ночным гостем, готовый в любой момент ответить колкостью на колкость или ударом на удар. Кок невесело хмыкнул, осознав внезапно, что зачинщиком почти всех их перепалок, по крайней мере, абсолютного их большинства выступал он сам.

Парень продолжал стоять возле люка, так и не произнеся ни единого слова, он ужасно нервничал отчего-то, не имея ни малейшего представления с чего можно было бы начать разговор с травоголовым, и вообще можно ли о чем-то кроме сакэ и драк с ним разговаривать? Повару отчаянно не хватало сейчас любимой им сигареты, до дрожи хотелось сделать глубокую затяжку, там самым немного успокоиться, занять руки и мысли, но он сам решил, что курить в вороньем гнезде больше не будет, а значит, придется решать вопрос нервозности другим путем.

Наконец, кок так же молча прошел вглубь помещения, провожаемый уже несколько недоуменным взглядом зеленоволосого, поставил поднос с лучшим сакэ, какой только нашелся в его запасах и с приготовленными специально, кстати сказать, для одной чертовой, бездушной водоросли, онигири на диванчик и уселся рядом с ним, сложив руки на груди и вперив взгляд в старпома.

Ророноа выгнул одну тонкую бровь, удивляясь необычному и столь несвойственному поведению накама, и быстро перевел вопросительный взгляд с повара на поднос, отмечая приятное для него содержимое тонкого металлического диска, и обратно, не забывая при этом методично поднимать и опускать руку с зажатой в ней гантелей, выполняя упражнение.

– Ты сегодня дежурный, – сухо ответил блондин на безмолвный вопрос, читавшийся в зеленых глазах. Мечник только тихонько хмыкнул, подкинул снаряд в воздух и легко и ловко поймал его на лету другой рукой, тут же продолжив свое занятие. Как только присутствие повара на его территории было объяснено, старпом тут же утратил к нему всяческий интерес и, прикрыв глаза, полностью отдался тренировке, не обращая на того ни грамма внимания, ну… почти.

Первого помощника все же немного беспокоило поведение истеричной Завитушки. Он никогда не мог понять всех этих его, ничем не объяснимых, перепадов настроения, которые в последние дни просто зашкаливали все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы. И вот сейчас тот принес ему его любимую еду, даже не попытавшись его оскорбить ни словом, ни жестом, сигарету, и ту не смолит и сидит сейчас, бессовестно разглядывая его, будто видит впервые. Зоро просто кожей ощущал этот странный, цепкий, изучающий взгляд Бровастого, в котором, как ни странно, не чувствовалось ни толики привычной ему раздражительности, гнева или пренебрежения. Странное поведение накама, не то, чтобы пугало бывшего охотника на пиратов, но все же несколько настораживало и заставляло быть начеку – любое отклонение от нормы в этом океане не могло быть случайным, и являлось прямой дорогой к страшным и непредсказуемым последствиям.

Зоро завершил свое упражнение, отложил гантелю в сторону, выпутал ноги из той скрюченной позы, в которой он находился уже черт знает сколько времени, вытянул их перед собой и улегся на них всем телом, обхватывая ладонями ступни и растягивая все мышцы. После чего одним слитным движением поднялся с деревянного пола, подхватил снаряд и подошел к стеллажу, закрепляя железяку на специально для нее предназначенном месте.

Мечник никогда не был чересчур щепетилен ни в чем, что касалось повседневной жизни, будь то одежда, которую он носил, еда, которую он ел или выпивка, которую его желудок поглощал в безмерных количествах. Но и неряхой, в отличие от того же Луффи, его назвать тоже было бы не совсем верно. Кок оглядел полутемное помещение, в котором целиком и полностью царствовал зеленоволосый фехтовальщик – ни разбросанных вещей, ни снарядов, ни посуды с едой или уже без нее, как это водилось в мужской каюте, просто идеальный порядок. Удивительно. Хотя, чему тут было удивляться? У Зоро и вещей-то толком не было, не то, что у него, у Санджи. И вообще, к чему все эти мысли?

Блондин вновь перевел взгляд на предмет своих размышлений. Старпом подхватил с вешалки белое пушистое полотенце и промокнул им пот на загорелом лице, затем перекинул тряпку через плечо и направился в его сторону. Кок немного занервничал, ожидая, что скажет или сделает Маримо, но тот просто подхватил с подноса бутылку, тут же прикладываясь к горлышку, и плюхнулся на диванчик по другую от него сторону, вытянув ноги и откидываясь на спинку. Почувствовав вкус горячительного напитка на языке и тепло, разливающееся по телу, парень довольно усмехнулся и на миг прикрыл глаза.

Еще несколько мгновений прошли в несколько напряженной тишине, когда каждый терялся в догадках насчет поведения своего накама.

– Что с тобой происходит, Завитушка? – Все-таки первым поддался искушению старпом. В его голосе не было ни доли иронии, любопытства или язвительности. Казалось, Зоро даже не особо надеялся или даже хотел получить ответ на свой вопрос, если это можно было назвать вопросом, так, просто мысль, озвученная вслух. Впрочем, кок и не собирался отвечать зеленоволосому, но сдержать свою язвительную сущность все же было выше его сил, лимит по обузданию эмоций на сегодня был исчерпан.

– Что, Маримо, неужели ты беспокоишься обо мне? Как это мило с твоей стороны! – Ехидство в голосе повара можно было прочувствовать наощупь. Парень порой и сам не мог понять себя, не понимал, почему он не может сдержаться, не может смолчать, не может не поддеть мечника. Они ведь просто сидели, Ророноа просто задал ему вполне безобидный и более чем закономерный и логичный вопрос. Черт! Можно было ведь просто не отвечать, чем вот так вот взять и снова все испортить.

Как, как черт его дери, он собирается сблизиться и сдружиться с травоголовым за эти три недели, если даже не может нормально реагировать на его вопросы? А может ну его, к морскому дьяволу? Зачем это все? Зачем он все это делает? Оставить все так, как есть будет самым лучшим решением, какое он только принимал во всей своей долбаной жизни!

Так, действительно, будет лучше, для всех, для него, для Зоро… ведь… ведь совсем скоро его не станет. Так зачем даже пытаться завести дружбу, которая все равно не нужна мечнику. Ну, а что будет, если хотя бы на секундочку, на одну единственную жалкую секундочку поверить в невозможное и представить, что у него получится, и они и вправду смогут с Маримо стать не только накама, извечно спорящими и дерущимися друг с другом, но по прежнему защищающими и прикрывающими тыл друг друга в бою, но и друзьями? Что тогда? Что станется тогда с зеленоволосым, когда его не станет?

Санджи судорожно втянул носом воздух, и мечник недоуменно покосился на него, но смолчал.

Нет, блондин не хотел, ни сейчас ни потом, причинять боль Зоро… Ни за что! Значит… значит и вправду, лучше все оставить так, как есть… Зря он пытался что-то изменить в их… в их отношениях… Черт! Даже звучит смешно: «их отношения»…

Кок поднялся с дивана и, засунув руки глубоко в карманы брюк и чуть ссутулив плечи, оглянулся на приложившегося к бутылке, но неотрывно за ним наблюдающего Зоро.

– Ни-че-го, Маримо, совершенно ничего, все как обычно, пей свое сакэ. – Раздельно и четко произнес блондин, и уже хотел было покинуть воронье гнездо, как мечник неуловимым движением схватил его за локоть, не позволяя сделать и шага.

– Какого черта, Травоголовый? – Тут же гневно вскинулся повар, оборачиваясь к накама и оказываясь лицом к лицу с поднявшимся с места мечником.

– Я же не слепой и вижу, что с тобой что-то происходит, Завитушка, и ты мне расскажешь, что именно! – Нахмурив брови, угрожающе прорычал Ророноа, глядя в глаза замершего блондина.

– Я уже сказал тебе, что это не твоего ума дело! – Вновь выкрикнул кок прямо в лицо напротив, не в силах оторвать взгляд от яростно поблескивающих в полумраке изумрудов.

– Тц, черта с два, это не мое дело! Ты прикрываешь мою спину в бою, так что это очень даже мое дело, тупой кок, – уже более спокойным голосом произнес старпом, видя, что повар больше не пытается вырваться, а значит еще можно попробовать вытащить из него правду.

Блондин же сходил с ума, ощущая прикосновение горячей ладони к его руке, что чувствовалось даже сквозь слой одежды, от близости лица мечника к своему собственному, от чувства легкого раздражения и проглядывающего сквозь него совсем чуть-чуть, едва заметного, но такого отчетливого беспокойства за него в зеленых глазах и от испытываемого им самим отчаяния, что, возможно, у него уже никогда не будет шанса узнать их обладателя хоть капельку, но лучше. Парень до боли прикусил нижнюю губу и прикрыл на мгновение, всего лишь на кратчайший миг глаза, пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями и привести мысли в относительное подобие порядка, концентрируясь на той, что ему надо срочно, немедленно, покинуть воронье гнездо.

– Кок? Эй, кок, что с тобой? – Донесся до повара как сквозь толстый слой ваты немного встревоженный, хотя это ему, наверное, все-таки показалось, голос фехтовальщика.

Парень приоткрыл глаза и с ужасом осознал, что теперь лицо Ророноа было к нему еще ближе, он бросил мимолетный взгляд на тонкие губы мечника и уже не смог его отвести. В светловолосой голове не осталось ни единой здравой или вообще хоть какой-то мысли, кроме дикого неконтролируемого ничем желания податься вперед, прикоснуться, его сердце бешено рвалось из груди, а перед глазами все плыло. Санджи нервно пробежался язычком по собственным губам и судорожно выдохнул, не успев даже сообразить, что же он творит, прежде чем резко сократить разделявшее его и мечника расстояние и на краткое мгновение прижаться к столь желанным им губам своими.

Зоро опешил, его рука безвольно разжалась, и он ошарашенно и недоуменно уставился на стремительно заливающегося краской блондина.

Повар, скороговоркой пробормотав слова извинения, пулей вылетел из вороньего гнезда, кубарем скатываясь вниз, на палубу и стремительно захлопывая за собой дверь на камбуз. Оказавшись в спасительной для него темноте родной кухни, он привалился спиной к двери и скатился по ней вниз, на пол.

Чертов идиот! Он только что собственноручно все окончательно испортил! За оставшееся ему время он не то, что сблизиться с мечником теперь не сможет, но даже и общаться, как раньше у него не получится больше, тот будет его избегать как прокаженного!

Черт… черт… ЧЕРТ!


	4. Chapter 4

**Часть 4. Мы что-нибудь придумаем!**

В течении еще какого-то времени, Зоро просто продолжал стоять и отрешенно смотреть на крышку люка, с оглушительным, в царящей вокруг тишине, грохотом захлопнувшуюся за стремительно сбежавшим из вороньего гнезда поварешкой, после того, как тот его поцеловал… поцеловал… кок его… кок его поцеловал?!

Осознание сего, казалось бы, простейшего факта, зеленоволосой головой происходило медленно и неторопливо. Старпом поморщился и запустил пятерню в короткий ежик волос. Весь мир сошел с ума, или же эта веселая участь досталась лишь ему? Хотя, с такой-то командой и с таким капитаном, странно, что он вообще продержался так долго от нападок небезызвестной людям болезни по имени «шиза». И за что это ему такое счастье привалило, позвольте спросить? Ну да, он, конечно же, далек от образа ангела во плоти, но не настолько же он успел нагрешить?

Или это Завитушка сходит с ума?

Мечник слегка нахмурился, припоминая все те странности и необычности в поведении бровастого идиота за последние несколько дней. Что-то, определенно, было не так с их блондинистой истеричкой, и он был просто обязан выяснить, что же именно. Решив уделить в последующие пару дней более пристальное внимание к их повару, для выяснения причин для поце… для более неадекватного, чем обычно поведения накама, Зоро подхватил с подноса последний рисовый шарик, тут же запихивая его в рот, повесил мокрое полотенце на крючок для его дальнейшей просушки, натянул футболку и покинул воронье гнездо – все же сегодня была его очередь дежурить – а даже несмотря на топографический кретинизм, который мечник в любом случае не признавал, Нами была непреклонна и не позволяла старпому отлынивать от ночного дежурства, находясь в открытом океане, объясняя это тем, что провести прямую линию между носом льва и стрелкой логпоса, закрепленного у штурвала сможет даже младенец – и рыжая ведьма с утра ему спуску не даст, если они ночью вляпаются в очередную заварушку.

_xXxXx_

Санни Го мягко покачивался на волнах непривычно тихого в это утро океана, считавшегося самым опасным и непредсказуемым во всем мире, и нес необычную во всех отношениях команду пиратов навстречу их заветным мечтам, веселью и приключениям. Погода по прежнему была теплой и безоблачной, но пока порадоваться этому факту мог лишь, отчаянно клюющий носом и зябко – утреннюю прохладу и сырость на океане никто не отменял – кутающийся в плед, Усопп, несколькими часами ранее сменивший у штурвала старпома.

Зоро сонно моргнул и нехотя приоткрыл один глаз, оценивая обстановку. Спустя мгновение, парень отлепился от стекла, к которому прислонился во сне и, смачно зевнув, поднялся на ноги и потянулся всем телом, разминая затекшие мышцы. Бросив взгляд на безмятежную, уходящую в неведомую даль линию горизонта, фехтовальщик вновь покосился на все еще закрытую дверь камбуза. Ророноа не давало покоя странное поведение накама, и он почти всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, гадая над его причинами и поглядывая на вход в обитель повара, ожидая его появления, но, так и не дождавшись его. Сейчас же из трубы на крыше тянулась к небесам тонкая струйка дыма, указывая на то, что кок времени даром не теряет и уже вовсю занимается приготовлением ужина для своих накама.

Зеленоволосый нахмурился – Завитушка проторчал в кухне всю ночь.

Паршивый кок всегда, с самого своего появления в команде, был чертовой занозой в заднице. Психически-неуравновешенный истерик-блондин, бездумно волочащийся за любой попавшейся ему на глаза юбкой и не раз ставящий из-за этого под угрозу не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь своих накама, вечно цепляющийся к нему, Зоро, из-за какой-то очередной бессмысленной ерунды, порой доводил мечника до высшей степени раздражения или нервной икоты, как минимум, одним только своим присутствием. Ну а последняя неделя стала просто апогеем безумия поварешки, и кульминацией был тот вчерашний… хммм…

Черт! С какого вообще перепуга ксо-кок полез к нему с поцелуями? Зоро совершенно не подходил на роль «прекрасной меллорин» и с девушкой его не смог бы спутать даже и слепой.

Боковым зрением мечник отметил движение на верхней палубе и поспешил скрыться за стеной, продолжив пристально следить за показавшимся из камбуза блондином, цепко находя и отмечая для себя все странности в его внешности и поведении.

После того, как кок обвел взглядом пустующую палубу корабля, не забыв отметить спящего за штурвалом канонира и темные провалы окон вороньего гнезда и поняв, что находится один, натянутая улыбка парня тут же угасла, а плечи заметно поникли. Повар как-то весь сжался, ссутулился и, вытащив из кармана пиджака пачку излюбленных им сигарет, губами вытянул из нее одну и прикурил. Но даже теперь он не походил на себя – стоял полу боком к двери, ведущей в камбуз, опираясь бедром на перила, ограждающие верхнюю палубу, медленно и как-то отрешенно подносил сигарету к губам, без видимого удовольствия делал затяжку и затем так же машинально выдыхал отравленный дым, безразлично уставившись в бескрайнюю вышину неба.

Парень был болезненно бледен, в глазах не было привычной озорной искорки, а под ними залегли сине-фиолетовые тени, волосы, мягкий золотистый цвет которых не могла скрыть даже самая темная и мрачная ночь, казались тусклыми и безжизненными. Несмотря на начинающийся яркий и солнечный день, облик повара виделся мечнику серым, абсолютно бесцветным, будто вырезанным из другого дня, такого например, как тот, когда они узнали, что Робин их «предала».

Ророноа недоуменно нахмурился, продолжая тайком разглядывать кока. На такого Бровастика было отчего-то очень больно и грустно смотреть. Это из-за него? Из-за Зоро Завитушка выглядит сейчас подобным образом? Нет. Не то. Определенно не то. Вчерашний поцелуй тоже сыграл свою немаловажную роль и внес свою лепту, чтобы привести боевого кока мугивар к подобному состоянию, но его вклад отнюдь не был решающим. Тут крылось что-то еще, и это что-то продолжалось уже дней пять, начиная с того самого утра, когда повар начал сходить с ума.

Мечнику нестерпимо захотелось докопаться до истины и узнать, что же скрывается в душе этой безмозглой Завитушки. Выяснить, а потом популярно, с применением любимых катан, если это потребуется, втолковать этому идиоту, насколько он был не прав, когда предпочел скрыть истину от своей команды и стереть с его лица это забитое выражение и вновь заставить гордо расправить плечи и открыто взглянуть на мир.

Как же это все было не правильно сейчас. Черт подери, как же не правильно! Где тот чертов, вечно его бесящий кок, лениво растягивающий губы в усмешке и не упускающий ни единого случая его поддеть и посмеяться? Где этот большой любитель жизни и женских прелестей всех представительниц слабого пола в этом мире? Где тот заносчивый и гордый, самовлюбленный и надменный кретин? Где тот парень, который никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не сдавался? Кто этот забитый жизнью блондин, что стоит сейчас на верхней палубе их корабля? Кто он? И где тогда их Мишенебровый?

Стоило только последней мысли промелькнуть в зеленоволосой голове, как этот призрак встрепенулся и преобразился буквально на глазах – горделивая осанка расправила широкие плечи, на лице расцвела улыбка, готовая посоперничать в своей ослепительности с улыбкой самого капитана, в мгновение ока вспыхнул интерес в голубых глазах, тут же сменившийся градом розовых сердец в адрес показавшейся из своей спальни рыжей ведьмы и проснулась эта дурацкая манера кока заискивать перед любой симпатичной девушкой с целью угодить и выполнить все прихоти очередной капризной леди. Зоро раздраженно закатил глаза, но все же отметил, что таким поварешка нравился ему куда как больше.

После того, как Бровастик и навигатор скрылись в камбузе, и дверь мягко закрылась за ними, готовая, впрочем, тут же распахнуться по воле любого из потихоньку просыпающихся, выползающих на свет и радостно встречающих новый день команды, первый помощник капитана отметил еще одну немаловажную деталь – кажется и всю прошедшую неделю Завитушка только лишь разыгрывал перед своими накама бурное веселье и кипящую деятельность, пребывая в мрачно-задумчивом состоянии все то время, когда никто из команды его не видел. Определенно в этом надо разобраться, и чем скорее, тем лучше. С этой мыслью старпом отлепился от стены и отправился на завтрак.

_xXxXx_

Весь последующий день Зоро незримой тенью присматривал за поваром, открывая при этом для себя все новые и новые странности в его поведении.

В то время, когда в обозримом Завитушкой пространстве находился кто-то из команды, кок вел себя как настоящий идиот, то есть так, как и всегда. Хотя все же не совсем, парень был несколько больше необходимого эмоциональным, много веселился, улыбался, без остановки шутил или просто рассказывал какие-то истории и буквально засыпал девушек все более и более изощренными комплиментами, хотя последнее, в общем и целом, мало отклонялось от нормы в его поведении.

Все то время, которое не было занято поваром для готовки – тут надо отметить, что и здесь произошли значимые изменения: каждый раз на столе в равной степени присутствовали любимые блюда каждого члена команды, а так же по нескольку новых, ранее никем из мугивар не пробованных, будто кок стремился к тому, чтобы его команда смогла отведать абсолютно все из того немаленького отнюдь списка, что он умел – блондин проводил в компании своих накама.

Это, с одной стороны, не было чем-то новым или ненормальным – так или иначе пираты проводили время в обществе друг друга за разговорами, веселыми и шумными играми, охотой на морских королей и других обитателей темных вод сурового океана, опаснейшими порой приключениями, естественно, и переманиванием чужих привычек. Странность заключалась в том, что кок проводил с ребятами абсолютно ВСЕ свое свободное время, совершенно забросив излюбленные им блуждания в дебрях поваренных книг и проведение очередного эксперимента с едой в попытке создать что-то уникальное и невероятно вкусное. Старпом припомнил, что ранее Завитушку редко можно было увидеть на палубе, в основном тот в такие минуты разносил остальным еду или напитки или увивался за навигаторшей или археологом, не сумев отказать своим меллорин в очередной нелепой просьбе, это не считая драк с ним, Зоро, и с другими пиратами или с дозорными, конечно же.

Не ускользнула от внимания Ророноа и вчерашняя попытка Бровастика провести время в его компании. Блондину наверняка было достаточно сложно переступить через свои принципы и гордость и прийти к нему в воронье гнездо с целью помириться… хотя… если вспомнить, чем все закончилось, то вполне вероятно, что коку это решение далось куда как легче, чем он, Зоро, думает, и вопрос здесь заключался в том, чем именно думает в таком случае повар.

Но больше всего в поведении Мишеньки мечника настораживало то, что когда тот был уверен, что его никто из команды не видит, он становился отрешенным, задумчивым и несколько рассеянным. Парень мог подолгу стоять или сидеть в одной позе, невидяще глядеть перед собой или вовсе, прикрыв глаза, погрузиться в какие-то свои мысли, что-то бесконечно прокручивая в голове и беспрестанно хмурясь, так же, как и тогда, утром, стоя на верхней палубе перед камбузом. И точно так же, как и тогда, блондин мгновенно преображался, стоило замаячить фигуре кого-то из мугивар на горизонте.

И вот теперь самая большая загвоздка заключалась в том, что фехтовальщик даже отдаленно не представлял себе, как можно было бы выяснить, что же именно гложет чертову Поварешку. Идти к тому с задушевными разговорами было, по меньшей мере, очень глупо – Завитушка не дурак и сразу догадается, что нужно от него мечнику. Ждать, что тот снова наберется храбрости и придет к нему сам – еще глупее, после этого внезапного поцелуя, кок к нему и под дулом пистолета не приблизиться, что явно было им сегодня продемонстрировано в виде полнейшего игнорирования, не только присутствия старпома, но и всех его попыток вывести блондина из равновесия. Продолжать наблюдения тоже казалось абсолютно бессмысленным занятием – нового он все равно уже ничего не узнает, а вот время потерять сможет и еще как. Узнать, что происходит с Завитушкой у кого-то из команды? Хороший вариант… был бы, если бы те сами были в курсе, но как показал опыт… хотя…

Мечник подозревал, что недаром кок большую часть своего свободного от приготовления завтрако-обедо-ужинов и прочих перекусончиков в течение длинного дня и не менее длинной ночи времени проводит в компании Чоппера. Да и сам врач, в свою очередь, периодически так, чтобы никто не видел, смотрит на Поварешку с какой-то необъяснимой тоской и грустью во взгляде, даром, что не плачет… Наверняка, Тони известно куда больше, чем остальным, а значит надо будет подробнее порасспросить его ближе к ночи.

_xXxXx_

– Чоппер, – мечник аккуратно приоткрыл дверь в медчасть и позвал маленького врача.

– Зоро? Проходи! – Отозвался до боли знакомый, немало удивленный столь неожиданному визиту старпома, голос.

– Зоро, что-то случилось? Ты поранился? – Обеспокоенно засуетился вокруг посетителя его скромной обители олененок. Сказать, что Чоппер был взволнован и встревожен, значит, ничего не сказать, особенно в свете последних произошедших на корабле событий. Мечник никогда, даже находясь при смерти, добровольно не пересекал порог медчасти, твердо уверенный в том, что его организм и без этого справится с любой болезнью или раной, достаточно только остальным оставить его в полном покое и позволить насладиться сном, едой и выпивкой. Теперь же Ророноа, по своей собственно воле заглянувший на огонек, внушал маленькому доктору чуть ли не ужас – что же такого должно было с ним произойти за какой-то жалкий час, прошедший после ужина, что тот проигнорировал собственные убеждения? Тануки придирчиво осмотрел с ног до головы кажущегося абсолютно здоровым парня и недоуменно нахмурил бровки.

– Кому-то из команды плохо? – Полу-утвердительно выдал он свой вердикт слегка опешившему от такого старпому.

– Нет, то есть… да… я думаю, что да, – согласился с ним парень.

Зеленоволосый никогда не был настолько же хорош, как Робин, рыжая ведьма или тот же кок, когда дело касалось необходимости тайно выведать какую-либо информацию и теперь терялся в догадках, как же именно ему узнать у синеносого врача о том, что творится с Бровастым идиотом, как с ним связан Тони и при этом очень желательно проделать все так, чтобы тот этого не заметил. Мечник, под все таким же пристальным взглядом, почесал пятерней в затылке и тяжело вздохнул – идей, как таковых у него не было с самого начала, ну не угрожать же своему накама пытками, а слова «врачебная тайна» даже для него не были пустым звуком. Эх, была ни была, да и что толку юлить и ходить вокруг да около? Легче то от этого никому ведь не станет, только нервы себе вымотают, да время потянут. Зоро прочистил горло и все равно немного хриплым голосом в лоб задал мучивший его вопрос, пристально наблюдая за реакцией олененка.

– Чоппер, что происходит с коком?

Малыш явственно вздрогнул, не ожидая такого вопроса, и впился взглядом в лицо фехтовальщика. Огромные несколько напуганные глаза слегка увлажнились, а губы мелко-мелко задрожали, будто Тони вот-вот собирался расплакаться. Хотя почему будто? В помещении раздался первый всхлип, затем еще один и еще. Старпом ужасно растерялся – он никогда не знал, как ему вести себя в присутствии плачущего человека, в данном случае… почти человека.

– З-зоро, я… я не… не могу… сказать… – Всхлипывая чуть ли не на каждом слове, обреченно выдавил из себя врач, из последних сил стараясь сдержать непрошенные слезы.

– Чоппер, я все понимаю и знаю про врачебную тай…

– Нет! Не из-за… этого… – Малыш перебил мечника на полуслове. – Са… Санджи сам… просил меня не… не рассказывать… никому… я обещал… ему, что… никому… обещал… – По мохнатой щечке скатилась первая слезинка и тут же неудержимый их поток полился из глаз олененка, который натянул свою любимую розовую шляпу поглубже на голову и уже ревел в полный голос, совершенно не стесняясь того, как он может выглядеть в глазах сурового помощника капитана при этом.

Мечник был шокирован поведением их корабельного врача, если уж Тони так убивается, да еще и подумывал о том, чтобы нарушить врачебную тайну, в которую свято верил, дабы объяснить ситуацию своим накама, значит, дело и впрямь нешуточное и с Завитушкой происходит что-то воистину очень и очень серьезное. Парень подошел к доктору ближе, опустился рядом с ним на одно колено и положил свои руки тому на плечи, чуть сжимая ладони и несильно встряхивая олененка, чтобы хоть немного привести его в чувство.

– Чоппер, успокойся и скажи мне, что происходит!

Тони всхлипнул в последний раз и затих, по его щекам продолжали струиться слезы, плечи подрагивали, а взгляд был пустым и отрешенным, наполненным болью и переживаниями за своего пациента и друга.

– Послушай меня, просто послушай! – Медленно и осторожно подбирая слова, начал старпом. – Я понимаю, что ты дал обещание и теперь его нельзя нарушать, но иногда… иногда иначе просто нельзя. Ты же знаешь, что случилось с коком, и это не входит в число хороших вещей. Знаешь, иногда люди и сами не понимают всю глубину своей беды, своей проблемы, они нуждаются в помощи, даже если отказываются от нее, и кем же мы будем, если не окажем ее? Ведь мы же не можем оставить Завитушку наедине со своими мыслями и тревогами, не можем бросить его в одиночестве, ведь мы же его накама, его семья… Так ведь? Но чтобы помочь, нам хотя бы надо знать, что именно с ним творится. Поэтому… Чоппер… скажи мне…

Маленький врач заметно успокоился, теперь его выдавали лишь редкие, почти не слышные, всхлипы, да покрасневшие глаза и мокрый мех на щечках. Он пытливо и с некоторым недоверием вглядывался в зеленые глаза мечника, немного ошеломленный столь бурной реакцией Зоро и столь длинной тирадой, которую тот выдал.

– Я скажу, – решился, наконец, олененок, найдя в изумрудах напротив то, что так искал. – Вы с Санджи всегда понимали друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо, и не закатывай глаза – это правда. Только… только не говори никому, пока он не позволит… – Очень тихо и быстро пролепетал врач, словно все еще сомневаясь в принятом им решении, на что мечник лишь серьезно кивнул, соглашаясь с его условием.

– Санджи… он… он… умирает…

– Что?! – Глаза Ророноа шокировано распахнулись.

– Ему осталось… чуть больше трех недель… – Чоппер снова всхлипнул и почувствовал, что руки мечника, все еще удерживающие его за плечи сжались чуточку сильнее.

Фехтовальщик продолжал все так же потрясенно смотреть на накама и постепенно в его голове все странности в поведении Завитушки начали складываться во вполне закономерную и логичную картинку. Каждая, даже самая незначительная деталька, находила свое собственное предназначенное только ей место в пестрой мозаике из слов, жестов и взглядов. Очень отчетливо, с некоторой долей если и не страха, то чего-то очень близкого к нему, старпом осознал, что все это правда, и чертов кок, действительно, умрет… умрет, даже не потрудившись сказать им ни одного чертового напутственного слова или дурацкого в своей избитости «прощай».

– Зоро? – Тихий голос вывел мечника из раздумий, и он моргнул и попытался сконцентрировать внимание на стоящем перед ним доктором, что ему даже почти удалось.

– Мы поможем ему! Не может быть… чтобы… чтобы…

– От этой болезни нет лекарства…

– Плевать! Мы все равно что-нибудь придумаем! – Тони неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ на слова, непривычно пылко произнесенные зеленоволосым демоном Ист Блю и кивнул, соглашаясь с ними и принимая их. В любом случае, теперь, когда мечник посвящен в их маленькую тайну, на душе у врача стало хоть чуточку, но легче и где-то на задворках сознания забрезжил слабый пока еще лучик надежды на то, что все обойдется, и они действительно смогут спасти Санджи.

Все, услышанное старпомом этим вечером нуждалось в тщательном обдумывании и осмыслении, потому, видя, что Чоппер немного успокоился, Зоро его покинул и направился в облюбованное им еще с первого знакомства с Санни Го, воронье гнездо.

Кто бы и ему подарил такую же надежду? Увы… в этом мире чудеса были редкостью…


	5. Chapter 5

**Часть 5. Знания решением проблем не являются**

Зеленоволосый мечник беспокойно ворочался во сне, одеяло давно и беспощадно было им скомкано и теперь измочаленное валялось где-то в ногах парня, тишину же помещения нарушало частое и тяжелое дыхание старпома. Чехарда мыслей, которые роились и копошились в его голове и поначалу очень долго не позволяли тому уснуть и теперь не собирались так просто отпустить из своих цепких лапок фехтовальщика, являясь тому в мешанине снов, плавно или неожиданно и резко сменяющих друг друга и заставляющих его раз за разом переживать и испытывать неприятные и болезненные моменты яви.

После разговора с Чоппером, Зоро долго не мог успокоиться и мерил широкими шагами пространство вороньего гнезда, подобно дикому зверю, метавшемуся по клетке, куда свободолюбивое животное упрятали проклятые охотники. Мечник снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова, услышанные им от маленького врача и снова и снова пролистывал в голове кадры с запечатленным на них Бровастиком, из тех, что он успел увидеть за день.

Вот лицо Завитушки озаряется счастливейшей улыбкой, а в глазах читается радость и счастье при виде рыжей навигаторши. Вот он преподносит Робин чашку крепкого ароматного кофе, попутно осыпая девушку изысканными, только лишь по его мнению, комплиментами и градом розовых сердечек. Вот пинком отправляет в полет, пытающегося стянуть лакомый кусочек со стола, капитана и звучно захлопывает за собой дверь в камбуз. Вот, будто дитя малое, дурачится на палубе с Луффи и Усоппом, бегая то за ними, то от них по всему Санни Го с дикими воплями и смехом. Вот хлещет колу на пару с Френки, перебирая разбросанные по полу мелкие детальки, шурупики, болтики и раскладывая их на кучки. Вот с видимым удовольствием горланит развеселую песенку, стараясь перекричать канонира и младшего Ди под аккомпанемент скрипки Брука. Вот крутится вокруг плиты и обеденного стола, только и успевая подносить все новые и новые лакомства прожорливой команде.

От всех этих воспоминаний на лицо Зоро прокралась невольная улыбка, и парень уже даже замедлил шаг и почти остановился, как услужливая память подкинула ему картинки совершенно другого плана. Печальный и задумчивый блондин, в одиночестве стоящий на верхней палубе и курящий сигарету. Скрытая тоска, что притаилась в голубых глазах, смотрящих на удаляющуюся спину Нами и не оставшаяся незамеченной мечником. Мелко подрагивающие кончики пальцев рук, собирающих посуду, после очередного пиршества мугивар. Тусклый цвет светлых прядок волос, которые безжалостно треплет ветер, когда кок неподвижно стоит на корме, отрешенно уставившись куда-то вдаль на линию горизонта или же в вышину неба. Явный испуг, промелькнувший тогда, когда первый раз на краткий миг прикоснулся к чужим губам…

– Черт! – мечник яростно зарычал и врезал кулаком по стене, обдирая кожу с костяшек пальцев и заставляя стекла в оконной раме жалобно звякнуть.

Продолжительные метания не принесли фехтовальщику ни капли облегчения, он с завидным упрямством отказывался верить в происходящее с их Поварешкой, никак не желал принять такую реальность, но и выхода из этой проклятой ситуации тоже не видел. Наконец безысходность и отчаяние окончательно его утомили, и парень рухнул на футон, как был в одежде и поверх одеяла и заснул, тяжелым сном, куда уже успели прокрасться и все его мысли и сомнения.

_xXxXx_

Проснулся мечник совершенно разбитым, а по доносящимся из-за открытой двери камбуза радостным возгласам и гвалту понял, что благополучно проспал завтрак. Раньше кок в подобные дни всегда приходил к нему, дабы разбудить спящего старпома смачным пинком, но, по всей видимости, парень все еще не отошел от событий того памятного вечера и все еще или корил себя или, что было более вероятным, мечника за случившееся и ни подниматься к нему, ни даже видеть его не желал. Хотя, стоило отдать Бровастому должное, в тех случаях, когда Зоро все-таки пропускал время приема пищи по приходу на камбуз он все равно не оставался голодным.

Фехтовальщик невесело хмыкнул, поднялся со своего ложа, кое-как заправил футон, встряхнулся и спустился вниз. Первым делом старпом заглянул в пустующую – еще бы все мугивары сейчас находились за обеденным столом – ванную комнату для того, чтобы умыться, но затем ему в голову пришла достаточно дельная для его состояния мысль. В любом случае им с Завитушкой предстоит серьезный разговор, мечник от своего не отступится, пусть он даже так и не пришел к каким-то определенным выводам за время своих ночных метаний по вороньему гнезду, это раз. Идти сейчас на завтрак, который он благополучно умудрился проспать, не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла – все уже давным-давно сметено со стола, а его порция, наверняка, гостит в резиновом (что отнюдь не является метафорой) желудке капитана, это два. И три – кок так или иначе все равно что-нибудь для него припас, для того было просто немыслимо оставить человека, пусть даже им и являлся бы Зоро, без еды, а значит у него после ухода команды с кухни будет отличный повод туда заглянуть, ну и за одним вывести блондина на откровения.

Решив все таким вот образом, помощник капитана вывернул кран в ванной на полную, сыпанул в нее навскидку какого-то порошка из баночки, которые в огромном количестве покоились на полочках шкафа, скинул всю одежду прямо на пол и залез в горячую пенную, ароматно пахнущую воду, блаженно вытянувшись во весь рост и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

Громкий стук в дверь буквально за шкирку выдернул мечника из состояния сладкой полудрёмы, и парень, зло и раздосадовано скрипнув зубами, выбрался из воды – странно, ему почему-то казалось, что она была горячее – обмотал вокруг бедер полотенце, сдернутое с крючка, и рывком распахнул двери.

– Какого черта?..

– Ты! Так и знала, что это ты! Ну а кто еще может спокойно дрыхнуть в ванной три часа?! Чтобы через десять минут и духу твоего тут не было, иначе твой долг обрастет еще парочкой новых нулей! – выдала гневную тираду Нами при виде зеленоволосого парня, прерывая его возмущение на полуслове и не давая ему вклинится в свой монолог.

Зоро сердито нахохлился, но предпочел промолчать, чем вступать в жаркую дискуссию с ведьмой, да еще и в том виде, в котором она его застала, и когда навигатор скрылась из виду, старпом закрыл дверь, выдернул пробку из ванной, нашарив ее рукой в действительно давно уже остывшей воде, и встал под душ. Подумаешь, уснул – с кем не бывает, сама-то она и по четыре часа в ванной умудряется проводить, и ничего, и вообще на кой она ей понадобилась среди бела дня? Зато теперь он чувствует себя куда как лучше, все-таки он всегда говорил, что хороший продолжительный сон – лучшее лекарство, а она сразу про долг давай напоминать, чертова ведьма, иначе и не скажешь.

Быстренько вымывшись, парень уничтожил все следы своего пребывания в ванной комнате, натянул штаны прямо на мокрое тело, подхватил в охапку остальную одежду и поспешил ретироваться из помещения – все-таки еще раз сталкиваться со взбешенной рыжей чертовкой у него особого желания не возникало.

На камбузе мечник очутился только еще через полчаса, заметно посвежевший и не только в чистой, но и плюс ко всему в новой одежде, к немалому своему удивлению понявший, что его долг остался в прежнем состоянии, что не могло его не радовать. Нами все-таки попалась ему по пути в воронье гнездо и, раздраженно закатив глаза на его внешний вид, уволокла парня в мужскую спальню, где, скрепя сердце, выдала ему комплект из новых широких шорт ниже колена, легких шлепок и яркой рубашки, строго-настрого велев выкинуть, а еще лучше сжечь «тот хлам, который и на половые тряпки не годится, не то, что для носки». Ророноа от ее предложения в восторге не был, но послушно облачился в обновки, и выкинул-таки свою одежду, но только лишь в корзинку для грязного белья.

Завитушка привычно попыхивал сигаретой, зажатой между тонких губ и что-то увлеченно помешивал в огромной кастрюле, постоянно в нее что-то подкладывая, пробуя и снова подкладывая, помимо этого он также успевал следить и за еще несколькими кастрюльками и сковородками, в которых что-то аппетитно побулькивало и шипело, источая вкусные запахи и вызвав у мечника желание все это скорее попробовать – и правильно, завтрак-то он проспал, как и добрую половину утра. Чужое присутствие в кухне явно не осталось незамеченным блондином, но тот не обратил на старпома и толики своего внимания.

Зеленоволосый прошел внутрь и расположился на диванчике, сложив руки на груди и увлеченно следя за четкими и отточенными движениями накама. Блондин исподтишка покосился на парня, закатил глаза и прошел к холодильнику, погружаясь на какое-то время в его недра и извлекая из него на свет блюдо с бутербродами и кружку, по всей видимости, с холодным коктейлем или каким другим безалкогольным напитком.

– Чтобы не помереть с голоду, а основное блюдо будет готово в течение часа, – кок пихнул в руки Маримо свою поклажу и вновь вернулся к плите, так ни разу и подняв на мечника взгляд.

Взяв с тарелки один бутерброд и, откусывая сразу добрую его половину, мечник снова уставился в спину Мишеньки, затянутую, несмотря на стоящую на море в целом и в помещении в частности жару, в рубашку и неизменный черный пиджак. Опустошив тарелку и запив нехитрый завтрак сладким соком, первый помощник младшего Ди подпер голову рукой и слегка нахмурился, не ожидая от накама положительной реакции на свои слова.

– Есть разговор, Завитушка.

– Через полчаса начнется обед, и мне некогда тут с тобой разглагольствовать, да и не о чем, собственно, – отчетливо произнес кок, но от цепкого взгляда зеленых глаз не скрылось, как сильно тот был напряжен и как отчаянно хотел избежать неприятной для него беседы, хм, как будто мечник так быстро сдастся.

– Нам хватит этого получаса, вполне, а поговорить, и вправду, есть о чем, что бы ты там себе ни надумал, – фехтовальщик отпил из своей кружки и невольно поморщился от терпкой сладости, оседающей на его языке. Блондин никак больше не реагировал на него, всем своим видом показывая, что разговаривать он не намерен, что ж, Ророноа и не собирался ходить вокруг да около.

– Чоппер рассказал мне.

– Что?! – кок резко развернулся и во все глаза уставился на накама, ожидающий, кажется, разговора по другой теме – ничего, до нее они тоже еще доберутся – и совершенно шокированный тем, что сейчас ему сказал мечник.

– Я все знаю, Завитушка. Или ты, и правда, настолько наивен или настолько не веришь в своих накама, что всерьез полагал, что никто из нас не заметит, что с тобой творится что-то не то? – пристально глядя прямо в голубые глаза спросил Зоро у все еще ошарашенного откровенностью старпома парня, который, к слову сказать, начал уже немного приходить в себя.

– Итак, ты знаешь… и что же дальше? – хмм, очень уж как-то быстро он оправился от потрясения, хотя, если учесть в каком напряжении он жил всю последнюю неделю, то ничего удивительного в этом не было. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь звуками готовящейся пищи, отчетливо щелкнула крышечка зажигалки, и кок, сделав глубокую затяжку, выпустил к потолку струю горького дыма.

– Как это «что дальше»? Только не говори мне, что ты вот так вот запросто сдался? – Зоро явно не ожидал подобного вопроса от повара, чего угодно, но только не его.

– Ну и кто же из нас двоих более наивен, а, Маримо? – мечник нахмурился еще сильнее, начиная смутно подозревать к чему клонит блондин.

– Жизнь – это тебе не сказка, где все обязательно будут жить долго и счастливо… и у моей истории явно будет другой финал.

– Но…

– Чудес не бывает, Голова-трава! Уж кому, как не тебе этого не знать? От моей болезни нет лекарства. Совсем нет! Понимаешь?! Единственное, что остается – это с честью принять смерть и прожить оставшиеся мне дни так, чтобы они запомнились навсегда даже там, в другом мире. – Мрачно закончил свою мысль блондин и отвернулся к кастрюльке, попутно выбрасывая скуренную до фильтра сигарету в урну и принимаясь снова помешивать ее содержимое длинной деревянной ложкой.

Что? Зоро не мог поверить своим ушам. Блондин смирился со своей участью? Он что и вправду решил просто вот так вот взять и умереть? Да кто ему вообще позволит сделать это? Черта с два он так легко отделается от них!

– Мы выходили победителями и из переделок и похлеще этой… – яростно начал было мечник, но был прерван сухим бесцветным голосом.

– Да, мы всегда играем со смертью в очень опасную игру, забывая порой, что ставка в этой игре слишком высока. В этот раз повезло ей, а я, увы, проиграл… – повар даже не обернулся в сторону фехтовальщика, произнося эти слова тусклым безразличным голосом. Казалось, что кипящее в кастрюле варево беспокоило того в этот момент куда как больше, чем собственная незавидная участь и тревожащиеся о нем накама.

Деловито зачерпнув ложкой суп, повар его осторожно попробовал и, видимо, оставшись довольным результатом, потушил огонь, оставляя, тем не менее, кастрюльку на месте, позволяя содержимому «дойти» и, продолжая активно игнорировать старпома, неподвижно сидящего на диванчике, кок принялся быстро и ловко сервировать стол.

Мечник машинально отмечал каждое действие накама, но все его помыслы были в этот момент очень далеко за пределами камбуза. О, он не был наивен, отнюдь, Зоро многое повидал в этой жизни, достаточно длительное время блуждая по миру, будучи еще охотником за головами, как окрестили его люди когда-то, в отличие от того же Поварешки, который почти всю свою сознательную жизнь проторчал на плавучем ресторане в открытом море. Фехтовальщик отлично знал цену человеческой жизни, знал, насколько она сурова, настолько, что даже самые стойкие не только телом, но и духом, такие как их кок, люди могли пасть жертвой обстоятельств или простейшего глупого случая, что по логике вещей и самого мироздания и произойти-то не могло.

Невольно мечнику вспомнилась хрупкая на вид девочка с железной волей и стойким характером, не менее амбициозная и целеустремленная, чем любой из их команды и чем блондинистая Завитушка, но все-таки умершая, умершая абсолютно глупой и отвратительно нелепой смертью. Судьба горько посмеялась над ее мечтой, не дав ей даже и малейшего шанса стать сильнее и показать этому миру то, на что она была способна. О, Зоро ли не знать, насколько жестокой и неумолимой может быть жизнь?

– И только посмей рассказать остальным! – пригрозил блондин мечнику, вырывая того из тяжелых раздумий и горьких воспоминаний, по пути к дверям камбуза после того, как он закончил накрывать на стол.

– Нами-суан, Робин-чуан, прошу вас, кушать подано! – распахнув дверь настежь, прокричал повар во всю силу своих легких столь привычный для мугивар клич, собирающий все честную компанию за столом.

_xXxXx_

– Мар-р-римо, – гневно прорычал блондин, вперив яростный взгляд в фехтовальщика, обнаружившегося за столом на привычном для него месте уже после того, как за последним из покидавших камбуз членов команды гулко захлопнулась дверь. – Твой топографический кретинизм настолько быстро прогрессирует, что ты уже даже не в состоянии найти выход с кухни?!

– Мы не договорили, – спокойным тоном произнес зеленоволосый, с видимой расслабленностью откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая на груди руки.

– А как по мне, так разговор более чем исчерпал себя, так что будь так любезен – свали с моей территории, – грозно сверкнул голубыми глазами повар.

– С удовольствием, но только после того, как получу ответ на еще один свой вопрос, – все таким же уверенным и спокойным голосом продолжал парень, зная о воистину ослином упрямстве, наличествующем в характере несносного блондина, он временно оставил попытки донести до него свои мысли, у него еще будет на это время, а вот еще одно дело явно не терпело отлагательств. – Скажи ка мне, что это такое было позавчера вечером?

Повара словно водой холодной окатило, он стоял не в силах пошевелиться и пораженно взирал на скалящегося старпома. Ророноа не мог поверить, что всего за одно лишь чертово утро ему удалось аж дважды настолько выбить Бровастого из колеи всего двумя простыми, казалось бы, вопросами, хотя он не был так сильно уверен в успехе, если бы зачем-то поменял их очередность.

– Ничего, тебе, вероятно, показалось, – быстро промямлил Завитушка и резво отвернулся от фехтовальщика и принялся отчаянно намыливать собранную в раковине грязную посуду, но напряженные и скованные движения, а также мелко дрожащие руки с головой выдавали его волнение.

Ророноа нахмурился, медленно поднялся со своего места, в пару шагов преодолел расстояние разделяющее его и кока, с силой развернул того за плечи к себе и впился взглядом в его лицо, но тот старательно прятал глаза за светлой челкой.

– Не делай из меня идиота! – угрожающе прозвучал тихий голос, один только тон которого послал по телу повара толпу мурашек.

– Ты и сам прекрасно из себя его делаешь и без моей помощи, – тихо пробормотал упрямец, нахмурившись и сжимаясь всем телом еще сильнее. Блондин задумчиво пожевал губу, но внезапно резко вскинул голову и, встречаясь взглядом с Зоро, твердым голосом все-таки ответил ему, видимо решив для себя, что терять ему больше и так уже нечего: – Это? А это, Маримо, была реальность!

– Но… то есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты… что я… – Санджи горько усмехнулся, глядя в растерянное лицо накама.

– А как же все твои любимые меллорин? – ошарашенно спросил старпом – эти пара дней просто били все мыслимые и не мыслимые рекорды по числу полученных им откровений, к которым мечник не совсем, увы, был готов… черт! Да, по его мнению, сразиться со стократ-превосходящими силами противника было бы куда как проще, лучше и предпочтительнее, нежели чем рыться в чужих тайнах, выведывая чужие, тщательно до сих пор оберегаемые секреты и узнавать что-то подобное. Завитушка, определенно, сошел с ума, если начал сопоставлять его, Зоро, будущего величайшего мастера меча с этими истеричными ведьмами.

Санджи, пристально вглядывающийся в изумруды глаз старпома и цепко отмечающий каждую его реакцию, вдруг резко вырвался из ослабевшей хватки парня и буквально вылетел, как это обычно бывает с Луффи, уличенным в краже припасов, из камбуза, пинком отворив дверь и не забывая захлопнуть ее за собой.

Зоро лишь растерянно смотрел ему во след, стоя посреди кухни – ему предстояло подумать еще об очень и очень многом. Черт! Кажется, ему предстояла еще одна бессонная ночь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Часть 6. Хотел бы ты не знать?**

Когда все успело настолько измениться? Прошла всего пара недель с того момента, когда Чоппер сказал ему, и всего пара же недель остается до… Кок поморщился, сейчас ему не хотелось думать об этом – будь, что будет, главное это то, что есть у него сейчас. А сейчас его мир словно вновь разделился на две половины, только теперь это уже не было так, как тогда, когда он впервые услышал от синеносого врача страшные слова и старый мир, как бы глупо и банально это не звучало, словно обрушился на миллионы маленьких, сверкающих в золотистых лучах проникающих сквозь иллюминаторы в медчасть солнца, выводя на первый план новый мир – наполненный безысходностью, грустью и отвратительно серый в своей незыблемой тоске по счастью, сбывшимся мечтам и любви.

Сейчас же все было несколько иначе – днем он вовсю наслаждался обществом любимой им команды, безбашенным весельем и позитивом, исходящим от парней, и утонченной грацией и изяществом прекрасных меллорин, ярким, согревающим теплом и светом солнышком, своим излюбленным занятием – готовкой, создавая все новые и новые блюда, синим, бескрайним, золотящимся в лучах небесного светила океаном и жил, жил, дышал полной грудью и упивался каждым прожитым днем так, как никогда до этого.

Ну а вечером… вечером, как только пылающий всеми оттенками золота огромный круглый диск скрывался под водой, окрашивая морскую поверхность и небеса во все оттенки пурпура, а усталая и насытившаяся за долгий день весельем и приключениями команда разбредалась по своим каютам, дабы погрузиться в сладостные объятия бога сновидений, начиналась совершенно другая жизнь, и кок так пока и не смог определиться, что же ему нравилось больше: дневной шумный переполох или спокойствие и умиротворение ночи. Но и то и другое приносило ему массу удовольствия и было бесконечно дорого для еще пока бьющегося сердца блондина.

Каждую ночь, после того, как мечник вытребовал-таки у повара правду, парни проводили вместе. О нет, конечно же, никакого секса между ними и быть не могло, они даже и не целовались, да и вряд ли когда то будут, но, тем не менее, Зоро всегда оставался с ним на всю долгую ночь, за что Санджи был ему безмерно благодарен.

В самую первую такую ночь блондин сидел на палубе Санни Го, прислонившись к перилам, как это обычно всегда делал мечник, курил сигарету, изредка ленивым жестом поднося ее к тонким искусанным губам и выдыхая дым просто приоткрывая рот и делая незначительное усилие, чтобы вытолкнуть из груди отравленный воздух. Его глаза были полу прикрыты и он безвольно и бездумно глядел из-под светлых ресниц в одну точку перед собой, совершенно обессиленный из-за назойливого присутствия удручающих мыслей и постоянного недосыпа.

Когда же перед лицом парня внезапно замаячила бутылка сакэ, кок даже не сразу смог осознать сей факт. Блондин моргнул, потом еще раз и еще, но дурацкая стекляшка так и висела перед его глазами, закрывая обзор на ту неведомую, но отчего-то до странности важную для сохранения его головы пустой и недоступной для удручающих мыслей точку. Повар нахмурил завитые брови, зажмурился, а когда снова сфокусировал взгляд на назойливом предмете, его внимание наконец-то привлекла смуглая конечность, удерживающая тару с алкоголем в воздухе и не дающая ей упасть. Кок недоуменно приподнял бровь и задрал голову повыше.

– З… Зоро? – хриплым голосом произнес Санджи, глядя все еще несколько мутным и отстраненным взглядом на зеленоволосого.

– Выплыл наконец-то из прострации? – вполне добродушно усмехнулся старпом, плюхаясь рядом с поваром на газон и прислоняясь на его манер к перилам Санни Го. Блондин недоуменно покосился на мечника, так и не осмелившись задать ни один из бесчисленного количества вопросов, которые сейчас роились и шумели в его голове подобно потревоженным пчелам в улье. Все они были настолько неважными и не значительными по сравнению с тем простым фактом, что Зоро был с ним здесь и сейчас. Только лишь от присутствия маримоголового в ощутимой близости от своей тушки, повару стало намного спокойнее на душе и он тепло и искренне улыбнулся, глядя на то, как старпом зубами выдирает пробку из горлышка бутылки и делает первый пробный глоток, чуть прищуривается, растягивает губы в широкой усмешке – выпивка оказалось чудо как хороша – утирается тыльной стороной руки и протягивает ему тару, все также продолжая улыбаться.

Повар перевел недоуменный взгляд с мечника на бутылку и обратно и чуть склонил голову набок, ожидая пояснения сего широкого жеста, но тут же отбросил скуренную до фильтра – и когда только успел, спрашивается? – сигарету в океан и потянулся рукой за напитком. Под пристальным вниманием изумрудных глаз фехтовальщика, а благодаря царившей над Гранд Лайном полной луне от внимания травоголового не укрывалось ни малейшей детали сей эпичной картины, кок отхлебнул немного этой странной жидкости, к которой был так неравнодушен его собутыльник. Пойло обожгло горло и скатилось куда-то вниз к желудку, оставляя за собой огненный след и разливающееся за ним тепло по всему телу. Санджи жарко выдохнул и часто захлопал ресницами, пытаясь совладать с непривычными для него ощущениями, после чего несколько очумело уставился в довольно скалящееся лицо накама, несмело улыбнулся в ответ и протянул сакэ его владельцу.

Ни слова больше не было произнесено парнями в ту ночь, но они и не были им нужны.

Пираты просидели так до самого утра, время от времени по очереди отпивая из бутылки крепкий напиток, глядя на бескрайнее звездное небо, раскинувшееся над самым опасным океаном этого мира, на круглый диск непомерно яркой и огромной луны, не подарившей и капли тепла ни одному человеку, животному или растению, но способной все же согреть душу страждущего и прислушиваясь к тихому плеску волн, ласкающих борта их корабля.

Эта ночь стала первой, но далеко не последней. С тех пор Зоро всегда находил повара вечером, и иногда они вот так же просто молча сидели и делили на двоих тишину ночи и крепкую выпивку, а порой вели вполне мирные дружеские беседы ни о чем и обо всем одновременно.

Когда мечник впервые завел с ним вполне цивилизованный задушевный разговор, повар был не мало удивлен, хотя его недоумение не продлилось очень долго – в конце концов, он был единственным в команде с кем Маримо никогда нормально не общался, в чем в большей степени была вина самого задиристого и вечно цепляющегося и пытающегося вывести старпома из себя Санджи, с остальными же у зеленоволосого никаких проблем не возникало, и он зачастую мог поддерживать мирную беседу с любым членом команды, что кок и наблюдал порой из окна камбуза.

Чаще и охотнее всего Маримо общался, естественно, с капитаном. Парни могли часами сидеть на перилах или на мягком травяном ковре, устилавшем палубу, Санни Го и вести длительные разговоры, прерываясь на безудержный смех младшего Ди и легкую и светлую полуулыбку старпома, что само по себе являло весьма удивительное зрелище. Вторым после Луффи по частоте задушевных бесед с фехтовальщиком был заметен малыш Чоппер. Ну, в этом тоже не было ничего необычного, олененок всегда восхищался мечником, а также львиную долю своего времени и своих припасов тратил на выхаживание вечно выходящего полуживым и истекающим кровью из очередной переделки накама. Далее на очереди была Нико Робин. Санджи с бараньим упорством не мог и не хотел понимать, что именно черноволосая умница археолог могла найти интересного в общении с травоголовым придурком и усиленно гнал от себя крамольные мысли, что он всего-навсего самым банальнейшим образом ревновал и о том, кого именно и к кому он ревновал, парень тоже старался не особо не задумываться. Черт, да Маримо даже с Нами в то время больше разговаривал, чем с ним, поваром.

Кок невесело усмехнулся, а всего-то на всего и надо было, что просто перестать задирать накама, чтобы и они с ним смогли найти общий язык и поладить, но тогда он совсем не понимал этого. Теперь, правда вот, понимает, и жаль только, что ради этого с ним должна была приключиться вся эта дурацкая история, чтобы он все осознал. И Санджи в большей степени жалел не о том, что ему суждено было умереть, а скорее о том, как мало времени ему остается, чтобы еще чуточку лучше узнать все больше и больше открывающегося ему обычно сдержанного и бесстрастного мечника.

Чертов замкнутый круг какой-то – не заболей он, он бы не узнал столь много нового и необычного о Маримо, скорее всего их общение так и продолжалось бы на уровне драк и склок, а ведь, голова-трава оказался более чем интересным собеседником и абсолютно обо всем в мире он имел свое собственное, ничем непоколебимое мнение, и сколько бы они не спорили по какой бы то ни было теме, и сколько бы Санджи с пеной у рта не настаивал на своем, Зоро всегда оставался верен себе. Представление о многих происшествиях событиях и вещах, которое уже успело сложиться в закономерную картинку в сознании блондина, парень просто-напросто переворачивал с ног на голову, открывая коку на них глаза и заставляя чуточку по-другому взглянуть на очевидные, казалось раньше, факты.

Санджи и мечтать не надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет в течение столь длительного времени наслаждаться спокойным и уверенным в своей правоте голосом, звучащим не угрожающе и не раздраженно в его адрес, и он искренне улыбался, затевая очередной шутливый на этот раз спор, только лишь для того, чтобы послушать приятный слуху баритон, с умением фокусника, показывающего зрителям карточный трюк, раскладывающий по полочкам предмет их ночной беседы.

Одна из подобных ночей особенно запомнилась повару. Тогда парни сидели на перилах на корме корабля и смотрели на спокойную и тихую гладь воды, отражающую, словно до блеска отполированное зеркало, мягкий свет луны и целой мириады малюток-звездочек, что наблюдали за ними с высоты и задорно подмигивали полуночничающим пиратам. Санни Го мирно дремал в живописном заливчике небольшого необитаемого летнего островка, куда еще днем привез свою неугомонную, сладко посапывающую в это время суток в своих кроватках или гамаках, команду.

Кок болтал в воздухе ногами и внезапно осознал, что хочет ощутить босыми ступнями не только прохладу ночного солоноватого воздуха, а тепло морской воды, которая, как известно, именно в темное время суток была столь приятна и желанна телу. Парень перевел взгляд на Маримо, чтобы позвать того поплавать и пораженно замер, жадно разглядывая профиль накама, освещенный мягким светом луны, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Мечник мягко улыбался, погруженный в свои какие-то одному ему ведомые мысли и был в этот момент просто невероятно притягателен и красив. Да и в целом, вся обстановка была просто до безумия неприлично романтической и заслуживающей того, чтобы попасть в какой-нибудь дешевый романчик, предназначенный исключительно для дамских ручек.

Санджи, побоявшись все же не удержаться и сотворить какую-нибудь очередную глупость, внезапно резко толкнул мечника, и тот с коротким вскриком и громким бульком ушел под воду, тут же показываясь на поверхности и отплевываясь от попавшей в рот соленой воды. Не успел старпом и рта раскрыть, дабы высказать повару все, что тот думает по поводу его идиотского поступка, как тот весело рассмеялся, выпрямился на перилах во весь свой рост, содрал с себя любимый черный пиджак, сильно оттолкнулся и ласточкой влетел в темнеющие воды залива, описав на глубине дугу и выныривая на приличном от травоголового парня расстоянии.

Продолжая веселиться и отфыркиваться, тряся из стороны в сторону светловолосой мокрой головой, кок увидел, решительно плывущего в его сторону и предвкушающе скалящегося в демонической ухмылке, Зоро, мощными гребками разгоняющего мешающуюся ему воду и попытался удрать, но не тут то было.

Пираты долго плескались в теплой воде, топили друг друга, дергая за ноги на глубине или набрасываясь сверху, громко и задорно смеялись, ныряли и снова выныривали, отфыркиваясь и отплевываясь. Наконец, немного подустав, они замерли в каком-то метре друг от друга. На поверхности торчали только их головы, и сияющие восторгом голубые глаза смотрели прямо в искрящиеся весельем зеленые.

Санджи судорожно сглотнул. Приплыли. Романтичней просто некуда. То, от чего он так старательно пытался сбежать, отправляя мечника в короткий полет, снова замаячило прямо перед его носом. Кок шумно втянул носом морской воздух и с гиканьем принялся забрызгивать зеленую макушку своего накама, зачерпывая полные пригоршни воды.

Не успел Ророноа ему ответить, как с палубы донесся радостный вопль. Опознать его владельца не составляло большого труда, а уже через мгновение рядом с дурачащимися парнями, подняв тучу брызг, плюхнулось резиновое тело самого сумасбродного капитана во всем мире, упакованное в целых три надувных круга, что, впрочем, не особенно ему помогло и под слаженный вопль «Луф-фи!», донесшийся тут же с корабля, старпом ринулся спасать неугомонного мальчишку.

– Эй, кок, – оклик зеленоволосого выдернул Санджи из воспоминаний, и он чуть повернул голову в сторону накама, показывая тому, что готов его слушать.

– Скажи, а ты… – странно, но повару показалось, что голос мечника звучит немного… неуверенно? Точно! Неуверенно… и кок, заинтересовавшийся причиной столь нетипичного поведения фехтовальщика, полностью развернулся в его сторону и приготовился услышать то, о чем тот хотел его спросить. Почему-то повар не сомневался в том, что Ророноа хочет не просто что-то ему сказать, а именно спросить.

– Ты бы хотел… хотел не знать… ну, об этом?

Голубые глаза шокировано распахнулись. Вот он, классический пример того, что мечник всегда мог найти что-то новое в, казалось бы, вдоль и поперек изученной и пытливо рассмотренной со всех сторон мысли. Такой вопрос никогда еще, ни разу за две эти чертовы недели не всплывал в блондинистой голове, и кок несколько растерялся, не зная, что ему ответить. Зоро же, видя замешательство накама, продолжал сидеть и безмолвно ожидать, что же тот ему скажет. Такое порой случалось, когда один из них был не в состоянии сразу дать ответ на поставленный вопрос, то второй давал ему столько времени, сколько бы тому ни потребовалось, терпеливо дожидаясь и не пытаясь ни словом, ни жестом поторопить другого или приставать с новыми расспросами.

Не знать?! Не знать? Не знать…

В голове кока словно что-то щелкнуло и все мысли разом покинули ее, оставив лишь одну. Блондин вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове всего эту фразу, постепенно осознавая ее и вникая в ее суть, как и тогда, когда впервые услышал от Чоппера правду о своем состоянии.

Не знать. Что было бы, если бы он не знал о своей болезни и о том, что ему придется умереть через пару – теперь уже – недель? Не было бы тогда этих постоянных и таких назойливых мыслей в его голове. Не было бы слез маленького синеносого врача, прозрачными кристалликами скатывающихся по его мохнатым щечкам. Не было бы целой тонны выкуренных им за кратчайший срок сигарет. Не было бы беспокойных бессонных ночей и темнеющих от недосыпа кругов под глазами. Не было бы почти каждодневных пиршеств, что он устраивал своей команде. Не было бы довольных новыми изумительно-вкусными блюдами улыбок его накама. Не было бы безрассудных, чертовски-опасных, но таких притягательно-веселых поступков на пару с Луффи. Не было бы смелости на признание одной прямоходящей водоросли. Не было бы ночных посиделок в компании пузатой бутылки сакэ и Маримо. Не было бы всех этих несколько бессмысленных и бесконечных, но таких желанных разговоров до утра. Не было бы никогда возможности понять, что именно творится в зеленоволосой голове и стать чуточку ближе с суровым и ранее язвительным по отношению к нему фехтовальщиком.

До сознания повара дошло, сколько всего он может потерять, и более того, сколько всего он мог никогда так и не приобрести. Кок грустно, но все же мягко усмехнулся.

– Зоро, – позвал он, и мечник насторожился, готовясь услышать то, что же надумал блондин. – Я рад, что знаю.

Ророноа облегченно выдохнул, и парни вновь погрузились в молчание, больше ничем не нарушая спокойствие и безмятежность этой ночи.


	7. Chapter 7

**Часть 7. Я стану королем пиратов!**

К песчаному берегу небольшого островка причалил достаточно необычный, но при этом красивый и яркий, несмотря на то, что он был пиратским, корабль. О принадлежности парусника этим морским волкам свидетельствовали черные полотнища флагов с изображением скалящейся в улыбке черепушки с нахлобученной на нее соломенной шляпой, развевающиеся на ветру на верхушках обеих мачт. На носу корабля красовалась фигура не то солнца, не то льва, раззявившего свою пасть, на которой нетерпеливо подпрыгивал черноволосый паренек в точно таком же головном уборе, что венчали и веселяхщихся роджеров.

– Луффи! Не смей уходить один! – с корабля послышался женский голос, и на палубе показалась и его рыжеволосая хозяйка. Капитан грозной команды мугивар скорчил кислую мину, но все же спустился со своего пьедестала на зеленый газон Санни Го, все так же, впрочем, продолжая нетерпеливо скакать вокруг собравшихся на ней накама.

Пока солнечный парусник описывал круг почета вокруг островка, в поисках места, где можно было бы бросить якорь, Нами и Френки, которому в этот день посчастливилось быть рулевым, приметили небольшой городок, и младшему Ди, до дрожи в коленках, хотелось скорее туда попасть и найти себе и своим накама приключений на пятые точки, а также изрядную порцию головной боли исключительно для членов своей команды. Навигатору, как и всем остальным, тоже хотелось уже скорее сойти на берег и попасть в новый ранее никем из мугивар невиданный город, но необходимо было сделать еще массу дел и раздать кучу наставлений, распоряжений и тумаков остальным, что она с завидным успехом и проделывала, попутно все же одергивая непоседливого капитана.

Когда все поручения были честно поделены между мужской частью команды, Луффи предпринял попытку удрать навстречу так и манящим его шебутную голову опасностям, новым друзьям или же просто веселью, как был вовремя схвачен цепкими пальчиками хрупкой на вид девушки за руку. Резиновая конечность предсказуемо растянулась, и не успел паренек добежать и до кромки начинающихся у самого пляжа джунглей, как почувствовал, что его неумолимо тянет назад. Пролетев в каком-то полуметре от спускающегося по трапу повара, Мугивара со смачным звуком влепился в борт корабля и плавно сполз в соленую воду. Блондин проводил паренька недоумевающим взглядом и, переведя его на хмурящуюся Нами, тут же закружился в вихре и, припав на одно колено у ног девушки, принялся осыпать ее потоками комплиментов и розовых сердец.

– Чертов Луффи! Сказано же ему было идти с Френки и Усоппом! – не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на любвеобильного повара, проворчала рыжеволосая, мрачно взирая на распластавшегося на досках трапа Зоро, нашаривающего в воде рукой преждевременно утопшего капитана и вытаскивающего мокрую отплевывающуюся и отфыркивающуюся тушку на свет божий.

– Пусть идет с нами, – буркнул старпом, кивнув в сторону повара и встряхивая свою ношу, отчего тот, придя в себя, яростно замотал патлатой головой, обрызгав своего спасителя.

– Вас с Луффи вдвоем вообще никуда отправлять нельзя. После этого в стране обязательно происходит или драка как минимум или военный переворот как максимум, – скептически и все так же недовольно проворчала кошка-воровка, ни капли не веря ни в сиплое «суми-и-ма-се-е-ен» капитана ни в хмурое выражение на лице его помощника.

– Санджи-кун! – девушка одарила-таки своим вниманием блондина, – глаз с этой парочки не спускать! Проследи, чтобы хотя бы на этот раз они не натворили дел!

– Да-а-а-а, Нами-су-у-уан! Всегда к вашим услугам, о, несравненная богиня! – растекся лужицей перед навигатором парень, на краю сознания отмечая, что в этот раз колкого замечания от мечника на это его действо не последовало.

хХхХх

– Я уже не одну сотню раз говорил тебе, что каждая женщина подобна цветку, они невообразимо прелестны и хрупки, их надо оберегать, холить и лелеять, что и является нашим прямым долгом, а ты смеешь вести себя с ними как неотесанный мужлан. Ладно, еще Луффи, что с нашего капитана взять, но же вроде вполне цивилизованным человеком оказался… Зоро? – не услышав привычного недовольного бурчания мечника, или хотя бы такого же раздраженного сопения от него же, блондин недоуменно обернулся.

– И вот так всегда! Черт, да даже на минуту нельзя отвлечься! Ну ничего, этот топографический газон у меня еще попляшет… – мрачно бормоча ругательства в адрес зеленоволосого фехтовальщика и капитана в придачу, умудрившихся где-то по пути от него отстать и наверняка заблудиться в этих зарослях, боевой кок, ссутулив плечи, сунув руки в карманы брюк и злобно пыхтя зажатой между зубами сигаретой, продолжал продвигаться вперед, теша надежду, что найдет этих двоих тупиц в городе и накостыляет им обоим по первое число.

Конечно же, в том, что бака-маримо и его компаньон по счастью потерялись в джунглях неизвестного острова, целиком и полностью была его вина – милейшая Нами-суан предупреждала его, чтобы он и глаз не спускал с этих двух охламонов, да он и сам их далеко не первый день знает, чтобы вот так вот беспечно идти впереди и упоенно разглагольствовать на одному ему приятные темы. Вот, собственно, и результат. Только, черта с два, он хоть слово упрека скажет в свой адрес – эти тупицы тоже не маленькие дети, могли и смотреть куда идут, или что теперь их надо было всех обвязать за пояс веревочкой и один ее конец нести в своей крепко зажатой ладони? Смех ведь один, а не грозные пираты – гроза всея Гранд Лайн!..

Эх, ладно, что толку-то волноваться теперь? Волноваться? А кто, собственно, волнуется? И в мыслях не было! Они все же, как бы смешно это не звучало, и вправду не маленькие и беспомощные карапузы, – все-таки первый – один из самых дорогостоящих и разыскиваемых пиратов, а второй – его правая рука, не менее опасный и не менее известный миру, – как-нибудь выкрутятся, если угодят в переделку. Вот черт, Нами-сан же именно об этом и предупреждала – не дать им влезть в очередную заварушку, все-таки они действительно были более чем узнаваемы. Агррх! А вот это уже хуже. Все, не жить им, уж кок об этом лично позаботиться, дай только добраться до тупоголовой травяной головы!

Размышляя таким образом и костеря на чем свет стоит двух своих накама, умудрившихся от него все же отстать, несмотря на все предупреждения навигатора, кок не заметил, как джунгли поредели и он вышел на достаточно широкую и хорошо утрамбованную дорогу, которая, по всей видимости, пользовалась изрядной долей внимания жителей города, силуэт которого сейчас можно было смутно разглядеть сквозь прорехи между деревьев.

– Так-так-так, и кто тут у нас? – позади парня раздался гнусавый, явно довольный – пока еще – своей находкой голос.

– А? – блондин обернулся к говорившему, и его лицо озарила мрачная, ничего хорошего сему сомнительному субъекту не предвещающая ухмылка в лучших традициях Зоро.

– Отлично, приятель, ты как раз вовремя, а то уже ноги чешутся, сил моих больше нет, надрать кому-нибудь задницу! – Санджи слегка приосанился, так и не вынимая руки из карманов брюк, перекатил еще тлеющую сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой и постучал носком ботинка по земле.

– Кажется, цыпочка хочет немного поиграть, – глумливо заржал кто-то сбоку от боевого повара мугивар, и парень чуть нахмурился, сведя брови к переносице и слегка скосив взгляд в сторону еще одного местного выродка, краем глаза улавливая так же движение напротив.

– Кажется, кому-то не помешала бы пара другая встреч с представительницами прекрасной половины человечества, хотя, да, к такой падали, как вы, ни одна очаровательная меллорин и на расстояние выстрела не приблизится, что, впрочем, и так уже более чем очевидно, раз уж вы не в состоянии отличить парня от девушки. – Абсолютно спокойным тоном, как будто не он был сейчас окружен со всех сторон не то грабителями, не то наемниками, а не то и вовсе насильниками, но явно не теми людьми, которые могут попасть под категорию добропорядочных граждан, проговорил кок, избавляясь от скуренной до фильтра сигареты и неторопливо прикуривая новую. Внутри него все кипело и бурлило в сладком предвкушении хорошей драки, и кок уже еле сдерживался, чтобы тут же не кинуться в схватку и не размозжить пару другую черепушек из тех, что первыми под ногу попадутся.

– Да как ты смеешь?!.. – возопил самый нетерпеливый из своры и подался было вперед, как тотчас же был сметен некоей невидимой силой.

– Луффи? – недоуменно вымолвил блондин, проследив взглядом полет неудавшегося не то грабителя не то… до ближайшего дерева, которое смогло устоять от внушительного удара, в отличие от двух своих предшественников, и продолжая разглядывать отряхивающегося и улыбающегося во все тридцать два, капитана.

– О, Санджи! – радостно завопил младший Ди, приметив своего повара, несколько удивленно рассматривая собравшуюся тут же компанию, и надуто склонил голову на бок: – Санджи-и-и, так нечестно, почему все веселье досталось тебе?!

– Что? Да они первые начали, и вообще – это мои противники, не вздумай влезать! – истерично воскликнул блондин, поперхнувшись дымом от излюбленной им же пакости.

– Что, тупой кок, уже не в состоянии справится с жалкой горсткой неудачников? – в паре шагов от него раздался смешок, и, отодвигая рукой раскидистые листья какого-то растения, из джунглей на дорогу выступил старпом.

– А ты бы вообще помолчал, голова-трава! Сам где-то заблудился!..

– На драку нарываешься, извратная Завитушка?

– Че сказал?..

Разбойники переводили недоуменное взгляды с одного парня на другого, появляющихся внезапно и совершенно непонятно откуда, пытаясь понять, что же такое тут вообще происходит и что им теперь прикажете со всем этим делать – численное преимущество явно было на их стороне, что и решило дилемму, увы не в их пользу, о чем они, правда, пока еще и не подозревали.

– Вы бы шли, ребят, отсюда подобру-поздорову, а то в их перепалке, глядишь и вам на орехи перепадет, – все так же продолжая сверкать беззаботной улыбкой, громко возвестил капитан отчаянно спорящих и позабывших обо всем на свете в этот момент пиратов, заметив робкое движение в сторону висевшего за поясом оружия в нестройных рядах людей, которые и претендовать на роль накама не имели ни малейшей возможности, даже чисто гипотетически.

– А ты вообще кто такой? – истерично взвыл один из уличенных Мугиварой разбойников.

– Я? Я – Монки Ди Луффи, человек, который станет королем пиратов! – звонкий еще совсем мальчишеский голос громко и отчетливо назвал мечту своего владельца, и тот весело рассмеялся, подтверждая, однако тем самым, что это вовсе нельзя назвать шуткой и что парнишка ни на мгновение не сомневается в своих словах.

Наемники оторопело уставились на хлипкого на вид мальчишку, не только смевшего называть себя пиратом, но и более того, так опрометчиво говорящего о настолько высоком для себя титуле.

– Королем пиратов? – недоверчиво пробасил мужик, по всей видимости, являющийся главарем банды, хотя кто их, уличных задир разберет, есть ли в их «организации» хоть какая-то иерархия.

– Да, – абсолютно спокойно подтвердил капитан команды мугивар.

– Ты? – брови разбойника взметнулись вверх, а рот расплылся в язвительной усмешке.

– Я, – тот же уверенный в своей правоте голос, в очередной раз подтвердил свою мечту и парни, так опрометчиво рискнувшие напасть на команду Луффи, заржали в голос, держась за животы и просто катаясь от смеха по земле и суча по ней пудовыми кулаками. Брюнет вновь недоуменно склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая пока еще веселившихся наемников, но вдруг резко посерьезнел, нахлобучил свою любимую соломенную шляпу на голову и из-под ее полей взглянул на них снова, но теперь в его глазах разгорался опасный огонек.

– Я хочу стать королем пиратов и, значит, обязательно стану им! – эти слова уже были произнесены в абсолютной тишине и от этого только лишь звучали еще более значимо и серьезно. Мугивара мрачно оглядел разбойников, замерших в самых нелепых позах и поднял взгляд на своих накама, растягивая тут же рот в широченной ухмылке, только вот в его взгляде теперь сквозило нечто весьма далекое от того, что было в нем изначально.

И Санджи и Зоро прекратили свой спор, как только их капитан заговорил о своей мечте. Блондина словно обухом по голове ударили, и он замолк на полуслове и оторопело уставился на Луффи так, будто впервые увидел его, совершенно позабыв и про угрожающих ему безумцев и про пылкую показушную ссору с Маримо. Ророноа же окинул его обеспокоенным взглядом, но, уловив сигнал капитана, в следующее же мгновение сорвался с места, на ходу обнажая клинок легендарного мейто Шусуй, не желая уступать в этой драке ни ему, ни, тем более, повару.


	8. Chapter 8

**Часть 8. Найди его**

С наступлением ночи погода заметно испортилась: достаточно резко похолодало, легкий летний бриз сменился чуть ли не ураганным ветром, а с горизонта набежали тучки, закрывшие звездную россыпь на небе и вот-вот грозящие пролиться дождем.

Санджи зябко повел плечом, скрытым под двойным слоем ткани рубашки и пиджака, запустил свободную руку в светлые волосы, придерживая разлетающиеся от резких порывов ветра пшеничные прядки, и захлопнул за собой дверь в камбуз ногой, чтобы почти тут же его покинуть. Часть команды этим вечером осталась ночевать в городе не острове – кому из них нужно было прикупить обновок, и они до самого позднего вечера бегали по тесным улочкам, опустошая витрины магазинов и кошельки, кому просто хотелось отдохнуть от вечно раскачивающейся кровати-гамака, кому найти необходимые книги, статьи или ингредиенты, а кому-то отчаянно требовались приключения на свою резиновую задницу. Блондин же остался на Санни Го, собственнолично вызвавшись подежурить ночью, чем вновь заслужил недоумение своим нетипичным поведением среди накама, поскольку обычно кок бы с радостью носился по всему острову, заигрывая с каждой встречной симпатичной меллорин, растекаясь у ее ног сладко-бормочущей изощреннейшие комплименты лужицей. Кок, после утренней стычки с разбойниками чувствовал себя морально разбитым и желал только возможности в спокойной обстановке родного корабля подумать обо всем с ними случившемся, и он был безмерно благодарен Зоро, который ни произнеся ни единого слова направился следом за блондином в сторону стоянки.

Кроме них на Санни еще находились и Френки с Усоппом, заявившиеся с острова незадолго перед закатом, натащившие в доки кучу всякого хлама и увлеченно возившиеся в ней до самой ночи. Сейчас горе-изобретатели уже, наверное, видели десятый сон, сладко посапывая в обе дырочки лежа в своих раскачивающихся даже от малейшей качки гамаках.

Поднимаясь в воронье гнездо, опасно балансируя под резкими порывами все усиливающегося ветра и удерживая в одной руке провизию, кок желал только, чтобы Зоро еще не спал и пребывал в том самом настроении, когда с ним можно было говорить о чем угодно и столь долго, сколько бы ни было необходимо повару.

Луффи своими словами, сам того не желая и даже и не замечая этого, точно также как и тогда, в день их самой первой встречи, всколыхнул в душе блондина заброшенные и позабытые на время желания. Также как и когда-то давно, когда Санджи еще был совсем мелким, когда он отказался от своей мечты, самой заветной мечты, мечты всей его жизни, над которой так любили потешаться другие повара судна, где ему довелось поработать, чтобы помочь старику, чтобы отплатить ему хоть немного за свою жизнь, чтобы воплотить в реальность его последнее желание. Так и сейчас, парень запихнул все возможные мысли о своей мечте на самые задворки своего сознания, прекрасно понимая, что за отведенный ему срок осуществить ее не представляется возможным, что бы он ни делал, что бы ни предпринимал, как бы отчаянно ни хотел, а потому и стараясь о ней даже не вспоминать, дабы не бередить снова и снова ту рану, которая вновь начала расползаться в его душе от того, что он снова поступал наперекор своим желаниям. Но обстоятельства, увы, оказались сильнее его…

Тогда свою далеко немаловажную роль в принятии им решения отправится в путь в поисках All blue, сыграл и Зоро. Санджи с какой-то щемящей душу тоской, нежностью и толикой волнения, даже теперь, спустя столько времени, вспоминал тот поединок с Михоком, когда гордый Маримо с честью принял свое поражение и предпочел смерть позору и несбывшейся мечте.

И теперь блондину отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Ророноа вновь внес свою лепту в исполнении его, повара, мечты почти точно так же, как и тогда. Мысли об этом не покидали светловолосую голову весь день, и он понял, что хочет, чтобы зеленоволосый мечник, это чудо природы, упрямец из упрямцев и просто любимое Маримо, принял на себя эту его ношу, чтобы он нашел это загадочное море вместо него, и тогда Санджи смог бы окончательно выбросить из сердца все сожаления и наслаждаться оставшимися денечками и ночами по полной.

Оказавшись наконец-то в обители старпома, кок тихонько притворил крышку люка, служившего дверью в воронье гнездо и отрезая тем самым непогоде и холодному ветру путь в теплоту помещения.

В комнате было абсолютно темно. Спрятавшиеся за облаками луна и звезды, что обычно заливали своим мягким светом пространство сквозь высокие окна, в большом количестве располагающиеся по всему периметру – или лучше сказать полукружью? – ничуть не способствовали повару в попытке понять стал ли он нежелательным гостем, или все же Зоро не спит и сейчас притаился где-нибудь в темном углу и выжидательно наблюдает за растерянной и дезориентированной жертвой. Черт! Санджи поморщился. Какой такой еще жертвой? Что за бред опять лезет в его голову?

– Зоро? – достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящего, но и достаточно громко, чтобы услышал бодрствующий, позвал Санджи мечника.

– Проходи уж, коли пришел, – беззлобно усмехнулся зеленоволосый, и кок, незаметно облегченно переведя зачем-то задержанное дыхание, прошел вглубь комнаты, ориентируясь на мягкий голос Маримо.

Санджи плюхнулся на диван рядом с фехтовальщиком, лицо которого, повернутое в сторону окна, вдруг озарилось ярким всполохом молнии. Кок явственно вздрогнул от неожиданности и дал себе мысленного пинка, также беззвучно поблагодарив Зоро за то, что тот не сказал ни единого слова в адрес пугливого накама. Все так же молча, кок поставил между ними на сидение огромную круглую тарелку, с горкой забитой всевозможными закусками, как сладкими, так и нет, вытащил зажатые подмышкой бутылки и, откупорив одну из них, протянул ее мечнику, проворно срывая пробку и со второй.

Где-то вдалеке совсем тихо и одобрительно пророкотал гром. Гроза была еще очень и очень не близко, вполне возможно, что она вообще обойдет остров стороной, хотя кто ее, конечно же, знает, но отчего-то в сердце повара возникло дикое и иррациональное желание почувствовать бурю, при этом не только там, за окном, но и тут, на острове ли, в городе ли или просто на борту Санни Го, а еще очень сильно хотелось неудержимого и неистового всплеска эмоций в душе.

Это было так глупо, многие люди, наверное даже большинство из них, жаждут покоя, тихого семейного счастья, нежностей и любви, а он, Санджи, до безумия хочет чего-то, чего-то яркого, волнующего, страстного, запоминающегося… да, наверное именно запоминающегося… чтобы потом… чтобы было, что… Эх, чушь все это… Нарываться и лезть к Маримо с дракой? А смысл? Того это все равно не проймет, а его выставит в еще более нелепом свете, нежели чем обычно… Истеричка, самая настоящая истеричка… А еще, очень возможно – ведь кто знает не обидится ли мечник на такое внезапное, ничем не объяснимое желание кока тупо подраться – лишит такой невероятно важной в его теперешней жизни вещи, как спокойное общение с Ророноа Зоро, то, которого он так жаждал почти все время, с тех самых пор, как увидел его впервые, когда тот так рьяно сражался за свою мечту.

Да, точно, у фехтовальщика все еще есть его мечта, и он не меньше, а может быть в какой-то степени и больше, стоит только вспомнить все его изнурительные тренировки, проходящие за гранью человеческих возможностей, хочет исполнить ее. Санджи сделал внушительный глоток и потянулся за ломтиком фрукта, чувствуя, как обжигающая горло жидкость скатывается куда-то вниз по пищеводу, оседая теплом в желудке. Новая вспышка света вновь озарила лицо мечника, и кок замер, поняв, что тот в упор смотрит на него. Блондин на миг стушевался, но затем прочистил горло и уже, хотел было спросить, что Маримо так пялится на него, как был перебит на полуслове.

– Спасибо, конечно, а теперь ты объяснишь? – абсолютно ровным голосом, так будто на этом свете не было ничего, что хоть сколько бы то ни было могло его заинтересовать, задал старпом вопрос, в котором, впрочем, не было ни намека на любопытство.

– Что? – недоуменно и несколько настороженно переспросил кок, опуская взгляд и отчего-то внутренне напрягаясь, – объяснить что?

– С чего ты вдруг решил принести бутылку лучшего сакэ из своих запасов и весь вечер ходишь сам не свой? – а вот теперь голос Зоро больше не казался повару равнодушным, в нем совсем легко и почти не заметно, но все же проскальзывали истинное участие и в какой-то мере даже и тревога за накама.

Санджи снова удивленно посмотрел на фехтовальщика, но раздавшийся в этот момент гром, словно насмехаясь над ним, явственно показал, что до новой вспышки света еще довольно далеко и он не сможет увидеть выражение лица Маримо до того, как скажет ему, раскрывая перед ним все карты, хотя… Зачем же так скоро? Скажет, но просто далеко не все, а может и совсем не то, что возможно ожидает услышать мечник.

– Махнемся бутылками? То-то я чувствую, что пью какую-то гадость, – иронично, насколько это вообще было возможно, ответил кок, и Зоро лишь усмехнулся в ответ, отлично понимая, что Завитушка врет, но принимая его нежелание пока открывать то, что его мучило весь этот вечер, с того самого момента, как Луффи озвучил перед ними и перед разбойниками свою мечту. Что ж, захочет – расскажет.

Некоторое время парни просто молча пили крепкий напиток, прихлебывая его каждый из своей бутылки, так же тихо таскали еду из тарелки и наблюдали за все приближающейся грозой. Всполохи света, перемежаясь с пока еще достаточно все же слабыми и глухими раскатами грома, все чаще и чаще нарушали темноту ночи, лишая людей возможности верить, что буря обойдет маленький остров стороной. Начался дождь, и теперь мелкая пока еще и противная морось оседала скользящими по оконному стеклу капельками и глухо барабанила по крыше. Все усиливающие волны и ветер раскачивали солнечный кораблик, превращая спокойный его сон в увлекательную игру, довольно ощутимо качая его на каждом гребешке пенящихся волн.

Санджи снова взглянул в окно, но очередная вспышка света лишь показала ему, что пытаться что-то разглядеть, за ставшей достаточно плотной стеной дождя, было совершенно бесполезно, и кок со вздохом развернулся и привалился к спинке дивана. Желание подраться растворилось во все приближающемся буйстве стихии, оставив за собой лишь послевкусие внутреннего несовершенства, но парень надеялся, что и оно покинет его, после того, как он услышит ответ Маримо, желательно положительный.

– Так о чем ты хочешь поговорить сегодня? – снова поинтересовался Зоро, и блондин мягко усмехнулся, в который раз поражаясь проницательности зеленоволосого старпома.

Кок много раз за этот день и вечер обдумывал и прокручивал в голове и сказанное капитаном и слова, которые он старался подобрать для ночного разговора с его помощником, но отчего-то не мог этого сделать. Все они активно толпились в его сознании, усиленно пихались в надежде вырваться вперед и быть озвученными, но застревали где-то у финишной черты, и Санджи продолжал безмолвствовать, чувствуя себя не способным ни думать, ни говорить. Повар сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и выпалил первое, что пришло ему на ум, решая таким вот своеобразным способом свою внутреннюю дилемму.

– Скажи, – Зоро чуть повернул голову на прозвучавший-таки, в относительной из-за шума дождя и, становящихся все более ощутимыми, раскатов грома, тишине голос блондина, – если… если до Михока кто-то доберется раньше тебя, то… как тогда ты станешь сильнейшим?

Мечник недоуменно выгнул тонкую бровь и немного помедлил с ответом, силясь понять, к чему именно клонит этот чертов любитель меллорин.

– Все просто, Завитушка, хотя, конечно, не для такой блондинки, как ты, – усмехнулся Ророноа, на что раздраженный его замечанием кок закатил глаза, но все же смолчал, поскольку ему все еще хотелось услышать вердикт накама.

– Чтобы стать сильнейшим, мне просто надо одолеть того, кто будет носить этот титул, а там уже не имеет значения, будет ли этим человеком Соколиный Глаз или же тот, кто сможет его победить.

Санджи удивленно моргнул и во все глаза уставился на Маримо. Предательская вспышка вновь озарила лица пиратов, к вящей досаде кока, который умудрился снова выставить себя полным идиотом перед этим травоголовым. Фехтовальщик же с явным довольством, о чем так же свидетельствовала играющая на его губах полуулыбка, отметил выражение на лице блондина, но тут же посерьезнел, что, впрочем, укрылось от голубых глаз во вновь наступившей темноте.

– Мне вот больше интересно, как именно ты определишь, что оказался в своем All blue, а не где-то еще? – задумчиво продолжил мечник.

– О, это же элементарно! – все еще немного недовольный тем, как ловко его провели – и кто? Глупый газон! – отозвался кок, – в All blue водятся морские животные и рыбы со всех пяти морей мира!

– Ну и что? Как ты это проверишь? – ироничный тон Зоро пресек радостный поток слов блондина, – будешь до посинения нырять, пока не убедишься, что там, в воде, действительно есть всё?

– Ты идиот, Маримо? – мрачно спросил Санджи, совершенно не заботясь о том, какая именно реакция последует на этот его вопрос. В обычное время, зеленоволосый не заставил бы себя ждать, тут же откликаясь ответной грубостью на язвительные и обидные реплики, и их словесная перепалка быстро переросла бы в рукопашную и ногомашную, но не сейчас, не теперь, когда мечник был одним из немногих, посвященных в страшную тайну кока, и не после всех их полуночных бдений и откровенных, выворачивающих душу наизнанку разговоров.

– Где-то там, в самом конце пути, все пять океанов должны практически сливаться воедино. Это и будет All blue! В самом начале, помнишь, на Reverse Mountain тоже есть что-то подобное, там, на самой ее вершине, встречаются четыре потока с East blue, West blue, South blue и North blue, обрушиваясь затем единым в Гранд Лайн. Но, даже для такого газона как ты должно быть понятно, что там никаким All blue и близко не пахнет – да и кто сможет жить в стремительной горной реке? А тут этот поток способен поднимать вверх огромные судна, целые галеоны! All blue же является его полной противоположностью, это должно быть огромное водное пространство с кристально-чистой, прозрачной водой, тихое и безмятежное – настоящий рай для морских обитателей и для любого кока…

Санджи осекся – он снова позволил себе замечтаться. У него, при всем его самом жгучем желании, не остается времени, чтобы добраться до своей мечты, это не реально, абсолютно невозможно. Так какой тогда смысл травить себе душу почем зря, вновь и вновь бередить рану, желая достичь недостижимое и воспевая ему хвалебные оды?

– Зоро! – повар решительно повернулся в сторону мечника, и тот насторожился очередной резкой смене в настроении истеричной Завитушки, но промолчал.

– Найди его! Найди его вместо меня! Я прошу тебя, Зоро! – тихо, но очень отчетливо с ноткой отчаянной безысходности воскликнул кок.

Ророноа ошарашенно уставился на парня и несколько мгновений просто молчал, силясь понять не были ли произнесенные слова лишь глупой шуткой бровастого, но сохраняемая тем серьезность эту надежду не оправдывала. Мечник сердито нахмурился, отказываясь принимать подобное положение вещей и перевел дыхание перед тем, как высказать все чертовому, готовому сдаться повару.

– Нет! – твердо и решительно, так, чтобы у Мишенебрового не осталось ни единой мысли о том, что что-то будет способно изменить первоначальное решение мечника.

– Что? – Санджи удивленно моргнул, будучи совершенно не готовым к такому категорическому отказу.

– Я не собираюсь искать это твое чертово море! – спокойно разъяснил парень.

– Но… но… почему, Зоро? – шокированный блондин из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не впасть в истерику.

– Потому, что ты сам его найдешь, – неожиданно мягким голосом произнес старпом.

– Сам? – голубые глаза недоверчиво уставились на накама, спокойное и уверенное в своей правоте лицо которого озарила новая вспышка света.

– Сам, Завитушка! Я ни за что не поверю, что ты уже сдался, я уже говорил тебе это. И ты верь, верь в себя, в своих накама, в свою мечту!

– Но, что если…

– Никаких если!

– Но…

– Чертова, Мишенька, да что ж ты не успокоишься-то никак? – прорычал, не сдержавшись зеленоволосый, и Санджи замолк.

Какое-то время парни сидели в тишине, но она не казалась им такой же уютной, как и всегда, между ними словно черная кошка, пробежала тень недопонимания и обиды. Еще какое-то время спустя старпом тяжело выдохнул и тихо спросил:

– Завитушка, как ты думаешь, что происходит с людьми после их смерти?

– Что? – кок растерялся на мгновение, – мммм… они попадают в рай или ад?

– Нет, это все сказки для суеверных… После своей смерти люди продолжают жить. – Кок непонимающе уставился на Зоро. Странно, но за прошедшие с самой первой их ночной посиделки две недели, они еще ни разу не заговаривали о чем-то подобном, стараясь, вольно или не вольно, избегать любые темы, в которых, так или иначе, говорилось о смерти.

– Они продолжают жить, – продолжал, тем временем мечник, – в душах и сердцах тех людей, которые их знали и которые их еще помнят. Пока жива память о человеке, то и он сам тоже жив. Потому, что бы ни случилось, ты всегда будешь жить, ты будешь жить в сердцах каждого из нас, и потому ты все равно сам сможешь найти свой дурацкий All blue, Мишенька.

Санджи моргнул, но затем мягко улыбнулся мечнику и откинулся на спинку диванчика, вновь прикладываясь к бутылке сакэ и отправляя в рот кусочек мяса, стащенный со все еще наполовину полной тарелки.

Уверенный тон Зоро и его убежденность в своих и его силах, отчасти передались и блондину, и он смог выдохнуть свободнее. Теперь повар действительно мог больше ни о чем не беспокоится, он не верил, что сможет увидеть All blue своими собственными глазами, но знал наверняка, что Ророноа сделает все от него зависящее и даже не зависящее, чтобы исполнить мечту Санджи, так же как и когда то когда он взял на себя и ответственность за мечту своей давно умершей подруги.

Тихое «спасибо» было практически скрыто в звуке раздавшегося в тот момент грома, но все же было услышано, или просто понято старпомом, и тот лишь грустно хмыкнул, принимая благодарность и понимая все то, что крылось за ней. Напряжение, до этого витавшее в воздухе, окончательно растворилось в нем же, и парни молча продолжили наслаждаться ночью, звуками капель дождя, барабанящими по крыше и стенам вороньего гнезда и доверием и поддержкой, оказанными друг другу.


	9. Chapter 9

**Часть 9. Стойкость характера**

– Зоро, ты тоже это чувствуешь? – непривычно тихий и серьезный голос Луффи раздался совсем близко со спящим на нагретых солнцем досках палубы мечником. Старпом приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на сидящего на перилах корабля капитана, несколько напряженно смотревшего на закрытую дверь камбуза.

– И ты знаешь, что происходит с Санджи, – это не было вопросом, младший Ди всего-навсего констатировал очевидный и не поддающийся для него сомнению факт, на что фехтовальщик лишь грустно усмехнулся, в который раз поражаясь удивительной проницательности их, в общем и целом безбашенного, капитана.

– Не позволяй ему натворить глупости, – по-прежнему серьезный, с ноткой тревоги и печали взгляд брюнета на этот раз обратился к старпому.

– Уже, капитан, – кивнул Ророноа, на что на губах паренька промелькнула невеселая улыбка, но уже в следующее мгновение печаль пропала из всего облика Мугивары, и радостный голос огласил окрестности Санни Го:

– Санджиии, кушааать!

хХхХх

Зоро отложил огромных размеров гантель в сторону и утер пот со лба тыльной стороной руки. Солнце склонилось совсем близко к той линии, где небо сливается с морем, окрашивая мир в яркие тона, словно пытаясь подарить еще немного тепла людским сердцам до наступления ночи. Близилось время для их очередного разговора, где мечник снова хотел поднять вопрос о том, чтобы кок уже набрался сил и рассказал наконец-таки правду о своем состоянии остальным.

Ророноа спустился на нижнюю палубу, где наткнулся на развалившихся на мягкой траве капитана и канонира, которые, прикрыв глаза, молча, что само по себе уже представляло весьма удивительное зрелище, наслаждались красивой и спокойной мелодией, которую для них наигрывал Брук на своей старенькой и довольно потрепанной, но от этого не потерявшей и толики своих свойств, скрипке. Сегодня была очередь Усоппа дежурить, так что, как только золоченый диск окончательно скроется под толщами воды Гранд Лайна, тот поднимется со своего места, прихватит теплый плед, что сейчас свернутый рулончиком покоится под кучерявой головой, заберет с собой пиратский бэнто, приготовленный заботливым поваром команды специально для того счастливчика, которому предстоит созерцать красоту бескрайнего звездного неба в ближайшем обозримом будущем, и поднимется к штурвалу Санни, где благополучно уснет спустя несколько часов или же начнет мастерить новую безделицу, позабыв обо всем на свете.

Зоро мимоходом кивнул музыканту и поднял взгляд выше, краем глаза уловив свет в иллюминаторе женской спальни, который, впрочем, всегда горел очень долго. Нами была увлечена рисованием новой карты того острова, которому не так давно не удалось избежать участи быть осмотренными развеселой командой мугивар. Навигатор всегда ворчала, что днем у нее ни минуты не было свободной для того, чтобы погрузиться в работу и заняться любимым делом – еще бы с таким-то капитаном и его накама! – и потому создание ее мечты чаще всего проходило именно под прикрытием ночи. Робин же могла вообще не спать несколько ночей кряду. Окруженная несколькими внушительными стопками книг в массивных переплетах, с пожелтевшими от времени страницами, девушка прочитывала их одну за одной, не замечая ни позднего времени, ни наваливающейся на нее усталости. Столик в их комнате в подобные ночи просто ломился от огромного количества вкуснейших и изысканнейших лакомств, приготовленных для «прекрасных меллорин» заботливым прихвостнем-поваром.

Чопперуже давненько не показывался на палубе вечерами, усиленно что-то разыскивая – хотя тут не трудно было догадаться, что же именно искал маленький врач – в книгах или же в очередной раз смешивая порошочки, отмеряя микстуры и жидкости в попытке создать то самое лекарство от всех болезней, которое непременно должно было помочь и их коку. С недавних пор эта идея синеносого доктора стала просто-таки навязчивой, и Тони проводил за этим занятием все больше и больше своего свободного времени, все же, по просьбе того же Завитушки, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее от остальных и потому проводя свои эксперименты в темное время суток.

Френки частенько большую часть дня проводил в доках, куда к нему порой спускался и канонир и откуда периодически слышались громкий стук молотка, визг пилы, радостные «SUPPAAA», восхваления гениальности одного небезызвестного команде храбрейшего воина моря и веселый смех. Сейчас киборг, стоя за штурвалом своего любимейшего детища, все еще нес вечернюю вахту и плавно вел солнечный кораблик по водам самого беспокойного и сурового океана, ожидая когда Усопп сменит его, и он снова сможет уединиться с очередным супер-изобретением и парой бутылочек колы.

Мечник весело хмыкнул. Получается, каждый из команды – кроме него, конечно же, хотя сон и медитация – две совершенно различные по сути своей вещи, впрочем, для стороннего наблюдателя ничем и не отличающиеся, – спали очень мало, оттягивая уход ко сну чуть ли не до середины ночи и вставая с первыми лучами солнца.

Хммм… любопытно, а спал ли их кок? Вопрос, конечно, странный, но, учитывая то, что в последние недели тот в течение всего дня разводил кипучую деятельность, а всю ночь напролет предавался мыслям или разговорам обо всем и ни о чем с ним, Зоро, более чем насущный.

Сколько уже, получается, прошло времени? Недели три… срок не маленький, если еще и ко всему этому приплюсовать тяжкие мысли о собственной… хммм… да черта с два! Кок будет жить! Ророноа ни в коем разе не мог, не желал и не собирался смиряться с настолько отвратительным в своей безысходности диагнозом, который был поставлен повару.

Мечник рывком распахнул дверь на камбуз, и готовое уже сорваться с его уст громогласное «Кок, бухла!» застряло на языке при виде умильнейшей картинки, открывшейся его взору. Старпом, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, прошел в помещение, вытащил катаны из удерживающих их ремней на харамаки, прислонил свои сокровища к стене и уселся на зеленый диванчик, складывая на груди руки и немного склоняя голову на бок, на манер Луффи, о чем-то задумавшегося, и принялся разглядывать накама.

Блондин спал, сидя за столом, сложив перед собой руки и улегшись на них головой. Светлые волосы рассыпались по столешнице, тихое, размеренное дыхание, двигающиеся под веками зрачки и чуть трепещущие светлые ресницы свидетельствовали о том, что сон был достаточно крепок и глубок. Более того, играющая на тонких губах легкая полуулыбка явно показывала, что снилось повару что-то действительно хорошее.

Мечник решил остаться рядом с накама и позволить тому выспаться, ведь ему это было более чем необходимо, а в случае если райские кущи и светлоокие девушки-ангелы сменятся адскими вратами и скворчащими сковородками, или же просто на камбуз ворвется искатель легкой ночной наживы, старпом будет рядом и или разбудит Завитушку, или же даст пинка капитану, в зависимости от ситуации.

Зоро поморщился. Ну, вот опять, что вообще за странные мысли посещают его голову при виде чертового кока? А действительно? Что же он о нем думает? Сейчас в тишине и полумраке кухни, глядя на мирно посапывающего безмятежного Бровастика, у Ророноа была отличная возможность все тщательно обмозговать и прийти уже к какому-то определенному набору умозаключений. Парень не привык бегать от себя самого, ни при каких обстоятельствах, а тут уже не одну неделю толком не мог понять, что же это за ерундистика такая творится и с коком и, более того, с ним самим. Не то, чтобы он не хотел или и в самом деле не мог, но…

Время пришло.

Фехтовальщик еще раз задумчиво обвел взглядом Завитушку и с некоторой долей грусти и сожаления вновь отметил для себя перемены в его облике. Даже несмотря на желтовато-оранжевый свет, исходящий от бра и от последних лучей закатного солнца, проникающих на камбуз сквозь иллюминаторы и придающих всему окружающему золотистый оттенок, лицо повара по прежнему казалось очень бедным, а волосы немного тусклыми и серыми, хотя и не так же, как и в то памятное для мечника утро, пару недель назад, но все равно цвет их не был таким же, как и раньше, до всей этой дурацкой ерунды с «последним месяцем». Под глазами пролегли достаточно глубокие тени, свидетельствовавшие о том, что кок и вправду практически не спал. Сам парень как-то осунулся, похудел, хотя и казалось, что похудеть еще сильнее просто невозможно, до того блондин был тощим.

В былые времена Зоро всегда удивляла и безумно раздражала эта маниакальная гонка Завитушки за тем, чтобы всегда выглядеть с иголочки. Ха! Скажите тоже, мужик, а носится со своими гардеробом и внешностью подчас похлеще любой роковой красотки. Сейчас же он был бы счастлив вновь увидеть в Поварешке того франтоватого парня, отчаянно ругающегося с ним из-за того, что мечник «совершенно случайно» наступил тому на ногу, попортив при этом новенькие щегольские ботиночки, за которые блондин выложил не одну тысячу золотых белли. И дело было вовсе не в том, что кок перестал следить за собой и за своей внешностью, да скорее сами небеса разверзнутся или Энель вернется с луны, прежде, чем это случится, но все произошедшее, глубокая печаль и тоска, что потихоньку все же отвоевывали местечко в душе блондина все-таки накладывали свой отпечаток на него.

Хотя надо отдать повару должное, Зоро восхищало то, как тот держался. Завитушка, хоть и не верил, что все обойдется, но никогда не жаловался, всегда был весел и оптимистичен, по крайней мере, когда не был один, не впадал в уныние и не позволял того же и Чопперу, чуть ли не единственному посвященному в эту тайну. Мечник даже в какой-то степени понимал нежелание Завитушки рассказывать остальным ребятам о постигшей его участи, хоть и не вполне разделял это его мнение. Так или иначе, но ребята заметили странности в поведении кока. Хотя вот тут то удивляться было совершенно бессмысленно, скорее стоило бы недоумевать по поводу того, почему Луффи не высказывал своих мыслей ранее, ведь каким бы наивным, порой, не был их капитан, он всегда оставался очень проницательным человеком, когда речь заходила о его накама или о чувствах, что те испытывали. И сейчас каждый из мугивар волновался за Мишеньку не меньше него, Зоро, если не больше. Ведь мечник хотя бы знал причину и знал, что она более чем серьезна и для куда как больших непонятностей в поведении их повара. Ребята же недоумевали и волновались из-за того, что не понимали, что же именно могло сослужить такую неприятную службу для столь разительных перемен, произошедших с их поваром.

По сути своей, несмотря на все закидоны, увивания за меллорин, извечные подначки и оскорбления в изобилии сыплющиеся на зеленоволосую голову, Ророноа признавал в истеричной Поварешке не только своего накама, но и человека практически равного ему по силе. Более того, он не только признавал его, но и глубоко уважал за физическую и духовную силу, за стойкий несгибаемый характер, за кулинарные способности, чего уж тут скрывать, за умение выкручиваться из любой наипаршивейшей ситуации, за доверие, дружбу, преданность и за веру в себя, свою мечту и своих накама, хоть в последнее время эта вера и не была стопроцентно полной. Да он даже в какой-то – совсем незначительной, надо заметить степени – понимал и в чем-то уважал это навязчивое нежелание Завитушки сражаться с особами прекрасной половины человечества, даже в самые критические моменты. Единственное, что бесило мечника не зависимо ни от ситуации, ни от каких-либо других факторов, бесило, выводило из себя и безмерно раздражало – так это извечные увивания плющом вокруг любой мало-мальски симпатичной девушки, все эти фонтаны алой крови из носа и розовых сердец из глаз. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах все это Зоро принять бы не смог, не пристало мужчине так вести себя перед женщиной, даже для напыщенного павлина это было бы слишком, что уж говорить о воине, о пирате!

Теперь, оказавшийся в настолько безвыходной и плачевной ситуации, повар в очередной раз доказал старпому, что он в нем не ошибся, не зря отметил как равного и мысленно наделил всеми теми качествами. Еще неизвестно, что было бы, если бы он сам или любой другой член их экипажа оказался в подобной или в точно такой же ситуации.

Они – пираты. Этим, пожалуй, можно было бы и ограничиться. Они всегда бродили по острию остро отточенного клинка, и каждый миг мог бы с легкостью стать для любого из них последним. Каждый из них всегда стойко и сдержанно – ну почти каждый и почти всегда – принимали мысль о скорой смерти и гордо встречали ее у порога, высоко подняв голову и широко расправив плечи, открыто глядя в пустые провалы глазниц костлявой старушки без тени страха и нагло и широко улыбаясь при этом.

Каждый из них не раз оказывался в подобной ситуации, будь то публичная "казнь" Луффи в Логтауне на эшафоте, где двадцатью годами ранее был казнен король пиратов Гол Ди Роджер, или же то предложение Нами жителям, своей горячо любимой и тщательно оберегаемой и отчаянно спасаемой ей деревни, умереть вместе с ней. У каждого была своя собственная история, и Зоро, будучи старшим помощником капитана и более того, первым накама Луффи, знал и видел их все.

Но такая ситуация... такого с ними еще не бывало. Мечник понимал, что этот случай в корне отличается от всех их прошлых похождений, ведь одно дело знать, что ты умрешь через пару секунд и совсем другое готовиться к этому несколько недель, осознавая, принимая и стараясь не сорваться для "смерти в бою" каким бы тот ни был. Насколько бы ни был стойким и оптимистичным человек, все те мысли, которые неизбежно будут толпиться в вокруг одной единственной темы, вполне способны свести его с ума. И Зоро воистину восхищался тем, как вел сейчас себя блондин.

В этот момент предмет усиленных размышлений Ророноа завозился и чуть приподнял голову, сонно моргая и обводя помещение растерянным взглядом. Мечник усмехнулся и поймал недоумевающий взор блондина в цепкий капкан зеленых глаз.

– З... Зоро? – хриплым со сна голосом спросил парень, – Что?..

– Выспался, Бровастый? – перебил того старпом.

– Давно ты здесь? – Санджи сел прямо и протер кулаком слипающиеся глаза, душераздирающе зевнув.

– Достаточно, чертов кок, достаточно. И, коли уж, ты проснулся, тащи закуску и бухло!

Повар покосился на парня и, увидев его беззлобную усмешку, улыбнулся краешком губ и поднялся с места.


	10. Chapter 10

** Часть 10. Никогда больше!**

Ночью, вопреки своему обыкновению, парни не сидели ни в вороньем гнезде, ни в камбузе, ни на палубе Санни Го. Они вольготно расположились в самой высокой точке их корабля – на марсе грот-мачты. Над их головами развевался флаг с изображенным на нем черепом в соломенной шляпе, один только вид которого, приводил их врагов в состояние близкое к панике. Ноги пиратов были свешены вниз, и кок весело болтал ими в воздухе рьяно уплетая за обе щеки приготовленные на скорую руку закуски. Их спины ощущали немного шероховатую, так что это было почти незаметно, и теплую деревянную поверхность второй мачты их корабля. Зоро, все еще пребывающий в некоторой задумчивости, изредка прикладывался к бутылке и лениво следил взглядом за мерцающими в небе далекими звездами.

Сегодняшний вечер в корне отличался от всех предыдущих. Ничего, впрочем, необычного не происходило, но Ророноа буквально кожей чувствовал, значимость этой ночи, а не доверять своим инстинктам и предчувствиям, не раз позволявшим ему и его накама выпутаться или и вовсе не угодить в очередную переделку, для него было в буквальном смысле смерти подобно.

Блондин о чем-то весело трепался, но Зоро не особо сегодня вслушивался в его болтовню, силясь понять, что же именно с ним происходит.

В груди одновременно разливалось душевное спокойствие и тепло при виде безмятежной картины раскинувшейся перед его глазами, но и в то же время, несколько пугающее в своей отчетливости осознание никчемности не только своего существования, но и всего бытия в целом. Это чувство все разрасталось, грозя погрести под собой все остальные мысли, желания и ощущения, испытываемые зеленоволосым фехтовальщиком.

Старпом вглядывался в бесконечно далекое, загадочное и какое-то даже мистическое небо, развернувшееся над их головами. Казалось, что вот протяни руку и сможешь набрать полные пригоршни этих сверкающих крошек-звезд, особенно сейчас, находясь к ним так непозволительно близко, но не тут-то было, даже поднимись они еще выше – никогда не смогли бы осуществить задуманное. Небо словно смеялось над ним, показываю парню всю его никчемность и бесполезность всего того что бы он ни сделал, какие бы попытки не предпринял. Зоро продолжал вглядываться в прекрасный мир поднебесья и волнение, ничем необъяснимое по своей природе, постепенно завладевало всеми его помыслами и душой.

Все это было чертовски похоже на его мечту, на мечты всех его накама и на его желание жизни для блондина. Кажется, что все достижимо, пусть не так легко и просто, но все же не невозможно, но ведь это далеко не так – в этом мире они всего лишь жалкие песчинки, даже капля в океане значит куда как больше, чем человек во всем огромном мире. Сейчас, находясь под этим бескрайним сияющим всевозможными цветами небом над головой и чернеющей бездной темных мрачных вод сурового океана под их ногами, это чувствовалось особенно остро.

– Зоро! – внезапно прозвучавший над ухом голос блондина вывел мечника из этой завладевающей его душой прострации и он в этот момент был горячо ему за это благодарен – ведь рано или поздно, подобные мысли сводили с ума очень многих моряков, как из числа новичков, так и более опытных из них. Не то, чтобы Ророноа сомневался в силе своего духа, но испытанные им эмоции даже с натяжкой никак нельзя было отнести в разряд положительных.

– Зоро, давай погуляем! – еще раз радостно проговорил блондин и одним рывком поднялся на ноги. Не успел мечник сообразить, где именно собрался гулять чертов кок, как тот резво зашагал по рее, выпрямившись во весь рост.

Ророноа оторопело взирал на Бровастого, вытянувшего руки в стороны параллельно палубе, но все равно пошатывающегося из-за движения корабля плывущего по волнам и, пусть и не сильных, но все же достаточно ощутимых порывов ветра.

Зоро напряженно и пристально всматривался в силуэт парня, так безрассудно решившего вдруг погулять по реям. Что это вообще был за бред? Тем не менее, мечник отчего-то боялся сделать лишний вздох или хоть одно неверное движение, всерьез опасаясь, что это может привести к трагическому финалу, но его вынужденную неподвижность с лихвой компенсировало сердце, стучавшее с неимоверной скоростью и грозившее вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди.

Теперь, глядя на тонкую фигурку кока, Зоро еще более явственно ощутил, что он находится на грани, в одном даже не шаге, а еще ближе к краю пропасти, к бездне и совсем немного ему осталось, чтобы сорваться вниз и пропасть в ней навсегда.

Поварешка пошатываясь медленно шел в сторону, противоположную той, где сейчас замер мечник, и зеленоволосый со все нарастающим иррациональным чувством потери сверлил напряженным взглядом его спину и светловолосый затылок. Отчего-то картина, представшая его взору, тесно переплелась в его сознании со всей той ерундой, которая отчаянно лезла в его голову весь этот вечер, и мечнику казалось, что кок уходит от них прямо сейчас.

Если подсчеты фехтовальщика были верны, то у повара оставалась еще неделя. Это не было много, также как и не было очень мало. Старпом даже представить себе не мог, сколько всего пережил и прочувствовал блондин за прошедшее время, но он отчетливо понимал, что тот устал, чуть ли не смертельно устал от всех переживаний, мыслей и чувств, что бесспорно терзали его душу. В этот момент, Зоро даже не сильно бы удивился, узнай он, что Поварешка решил покончить со всем раз и навсегда. Фехтовальщик удивительно прекрасно бы понял такое его желание, возможно даже и поддержал бы его и помог, если бы кок подошел к нему с просьбой оборвать его агонию. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как кок отдаляется от них, от своей команды, от своей мечты, от всего мира, и от него, Зоро, растворяясь во мраке бытия и делая это так непринужденно и небрежно, радостно улыбаясь будто ему абсолютно все равно… этого Зоро принять не мог. Все в его душе воспротивилось этому простому, по сути, действу со стороны Завитушки, ему отчаянно не хотелось отпускать парня, хотелось нагнать его, образумить хорошей затрещиной и прижать к себе, с отчаянной силой сжимая в руках хрупкое тело ошарашенного накама.

Зоро даже не стал особо удивляться последнему желанию, краем подсознания понимая, что это решение созрело в нем достаточно давно, и он просто принял это как данность, не намереваясь ни прогонять его, ни противиться ему. Сейчас его куда как больше волновала опасная прогулка Бровастого.

В этот самый момент кок резво развернулся, и ослепительная улыбка засияла на его лице. Мечник вздрогнул, но этот жест светловолосого парня немного помог ему вырваться из водоворота собственных пугающих мыслей.

– Кок, возвращайся! – произнес старпом, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как обычно.

– Да ладно тебе, это же весело!

– Ты в последнее время ведешь себя почти как Луффи. Вам с ним надо бы немного поменьше общаться, видать идиотизм – это заразно. Кстати, он-то, в отличие от тебя, резиновый и ему падение с такой высоты покажется всего лишь детским развлечением. – Все же не удержавшись, проворчал мечник.

– Скажи еще, что ты переживаешь за меня, – за шутливым тоном кок попытался скрыть волнение, охватившее его от слов зеленоволосого. Неужели он?.. да нет, такого просто не может быть, наверняка ему все просто померещилось.

– Да! И поэтому возвращайся! – искренне и вот так вот просто ответил ему старпом, что Санджи потерянно замер, будучи не в силах поверить в происходящее, но все же сделал первый неуверенный шаг по направлению к Маримо.

Ророноа как завороженный пристально следил за каждым шагом Завитушки, отчаянно желая, чтобы путь, который тому предстояло еще пройти, и казавшийся почему-то бесконечным, поскорее закончился. Они, отнюдь не были слабаками – их листовки с наградами, а также всемирная слава отчаянных и сильных пиратов только лишь в очередной раз подтверждали это. Они никогда не боялись превосходящих их сил противника, с которыми судьба постоянно и методично сталкивала их команду. Они не боялись непогоды – в суровых водах Гранд Лайна они привыкли не только к частой, резкой и порой непредсказуемой ее смене, но так же и к затяжным сильнейшим штормам, к заснеженным равнинам и пустынной засухе. Они не боялись ни бездонной пропасти, ни головокружительной высоты – после пребывания в самой высокой точке мироздания – Скайпии – все остальное казалось чем то несущественным. Они всегда привыкли балансировать где-то на грани между жизнью и смертью, а Санни Го был их домом, таким родным и привычным, что думать о чем-то плохом, находясь на его борту, было, по меньшей мере, глупо.

Но сейчас, видя, как кок медленно и неуверенно приближается к нему, осторожно ступая по деревянной поверхности реи, где почти каждый из них не раз балансировал и при более неблагоприятных обстоятельствах, убирая паруса во время сильнейшей бури или отбивая град из пушечных ядер или стрел морского дозора, отчего-то сердце сурового фехтовальщика тревожно билось в груди, а сам он буквально задыхался от душившего его чувства тревоги.

– Кок! – мгновенная, никогда его не подводившая, реакция сработала безотказно и помогла ему схватить накама, все-таки удосужившегося оступиться и успевшего лишь удивленно моргнуть при внезапной потере опоры и тут же рухнувшего вниз взмахнув напоследок руками, за одну из которых и смог судорожно вцепиться мечник.

Одним рывком старпом вытащил повара из простирающейся под его ногами бездны, что чуть не поглотила зазевавшегося блондина, схватил в охапку и в два прыжка преодолел расстояние разделяющее их и спасительный островок марса – надежной опоры в этом бескрайнем океане клубящейся вокруг тьмы. Грузно плюхнувшись на пятую точку и прислонившись спиной к поверхности мачты, мечник поудобнее расположил, все еще находящегося в его объятиях, притихшего Поварешку.

– Идиот ты, Завитушка, такой идиот, – внезапно, прерывая затянувшуюся тишину, прошептал Зоро, и от этих слов блондин наконец-то расслабился в крепких, но осторожных и теплых руках фехтовальщика.

Санджи спиной чувствовал, как немного трясет от пережитого волнения мускулистое тело его накама, а руки, покоящиеся на его животе мелко дрожат. В сознании прочно засела шальная, такая приятная и опьяняющая мысль, что Зоро волновался, волновался именно из-за него, из-за Санджи, боялся за него и не хотел его потерять.

Блондин чуть повозился в теплых руках и, исхитрившись вывернуться, оказался нос к носу с мечником. Некоторое время он просто разглядывал любимое лицо, а затем осторожно потянулся рукой к его щеке, старательно пряча испуг и неуверенность, притаившиеся все же в глубине голубых глаз.

– Идиотская Завитушка, – Зоро схватил руку Санджи своей и прижал его ладонь к смуглой щеке, – никогда больше так не делай! – тихо прошептал парень и аккуратно прикоснулся к тонким губам блондина, ощущая, как судорожно выдохнул ему в рот парень и тут же обмяк, отвечая на первый поцелуй мечника.


	11. Chapter 11

**Часть 11. Этого же не может быть**

Дни стремительно проходили за днями, так же стремительно, как и вода, полные пригоршни которой ты пытаешься удержать, мгновенно утекает сквозь пальцы. Еще совсем недавно коку казалось, что неделя, которую ему подарил Зоро, находясь к нему еще ближе, чем до этого, это много, ведь, это была целая неделя, наполненная теплыми нежными объятиями и сладкими поцелуями желанного им человека. Но оказалось, что неделя это катастрофически, просто безумно мало для того кто хотел бы прожить рядом с любимым целую вечность.

Но блондин радовался уже хотя бы тому, что у него была эта неделя, ведь кто знает, смог ли бы он хоть когда-нибудь узнать теплоту и силу объятий мечника, услышать стук его сердца так близко и почувствовать вкус его губ.

хХхХх

– Тебе все равно придется это сделать!

– Нет!

– Послушай, времени и без того прошло уже очень много!

– Нет!

– Чертова Мишенька! Как ты не понимаешь?

– Я же сказал «нет»!

– Чего ты упорствуешь?

Вот уже битый час мечник спорил с Санджи, пытаясь уже в который раз донести до того ту простую истину, что кок должен рассказать их накама правду. Этот разговор уже начинался бесчисленное количество раз и каждый из них повару удавалось каким-то непостижимым образом отвертеться, но сегодня Ророноа был неумолим – слишком уж много времени прошло и слишком мало оставалось, и пусть для Бровастика это не было столь очевидно, но старпом явственно видел тревогу и волнение, сквозившие в настроении членов их команды.

– Ребята имеют право знать! Ты все еще наивно считаешь, что они ничего не замечают? Они видят и чувствуют, что что-то не так с тобой, они беспокоятся и переживают, а разве не этого ты так хотел избежать? Более того, их волнение в десятки раз сильнее, чем мое или Чоппера, и знаешь почему? Потому, что им, в отличие от нас, помимо всего прочего еще и приходится гадать, в чем же причина твоего идиотского поведения! – на одном дыхании выпалил донельзя раздраженный старпом.

– Мое поведение вовсе не…

– Кок, хватит уже! – гневный окрик обычно сдержанного и спокойного фехтовальщика заставил блондина замолкнуть на полуслове, и парень обиженно насупился, отворачиваясь от зеленоволосого.

Мечник тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза – этот упрямец сведет его в могилу много раньше. Ророноа плавно поднялся со своего места за столом и подошел к повару вплотную. Бережно, но крепко обняв парня со спины, Зоро зарылся носом в светлые пушистые прядки и чуть куснул того за покрасневшее ушко, чувствуя, как напряженное стройное тело в его руках потихоньку расслабляется.

– Завитушка, – тихо, почти не слышно, прошептал мечник, щекоча своим дыханием шею повара, – Хочешь ты или нет, но тебе же все равно придется это сделать. Ты просто обязан рассказать ребятам, и ты и сам прекрасно это понимаешь…

– Но… – мягкость, так и сквозившая в голосе зеленоволосого и ласковые прикосновения любимых рук, дарили Санджи ощущение покоя и веры. В этих смуглых, сильных, но аккуратных и даже нежных руках он чувствовал невероятную поддержку и готов был сдаться на их милость.

– Не упрямься… – все так же полушепотом произнес мечник.

Повара всего трясло, но прикосновения мечника и его близость дарили ему уверенность в собственных силах и поступках. Он чувствовал, как спокойный голос фехтовальщика буквально обволакивает его разум, подчиняя его себе и не оставляя ни единого шанса к сопротивлению. Тело повара обмякло, окончательно принимая поражение своего хозяина.

– Хорошо, – так же тихо прошептал блондин, и Зоро печально улыбнулся, чуть крепче сжимая стройное тело в своих объятиях.

хХхХх

Ужин на камбузе пиратского корабля подходил к своему логическому завершению – все кушанья и напитки, поданые к столу талантливым поваром, были сметены прожорливой командой под чистую, а сама она грузно выкатывалась из-за стола, готовясь отбыть в излюбленные каждым уютные местечки Санни Го, дабы спокойно переварить изысканные яства и освободить пространство для новых, ведь впереди мугиварам еще предстоял очень поздний ужин, который обжора-Луффи когда-то очень давно ввел на корабле.

Санджи стоял за барной стойкой и почти испуганно следил взглядом за тем, как их капитан хватается за ручку двери, готовый распахнуть ее и предаться праздному безделью или не менее праздному веселью в компании своих накама на зеленой травке нижней палубы Санни. Кок бросил до нельзя растерянный взгляд на Зоро, продолжающего восседать за столом на своем месте, и, уловив уверенный кивок зеленоволосой головы, блондин на мгновение прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, готовясь к неизбежному.

– Ребята?.. – очень тихо и растерянно произнес парень.

Как ни странно, его голос был услышан, и пираты замерли в дверях, замолкая на полуслове и дружно оборачиваясь в сторону Санджи. Обведя каждого из них напряженным взглядом и поймав мягкую полуулыбку – хотя и тяжело было назвать это улыбкой в полном смысле этого слова, так, просто чуть приподнятые кверху уголки губ – Зоро, кок тяжело выдохнул, но все же продолжил.

– Мне нужно вам сказать…

Пираты недоуменно, но вместе с тем несколько облегченно от того, что кок нашел-таки в себе силы посвятить их в свою тайну, переглянулись и вернулись за стол так же молча, что само по себе было весьма необычно для этой компании.

– Ребята я…

Повара трясло… Да, он давно уже свыкся с мыслью, что не проживет дольше того срока, что отвел ему Ками-сама, и озвучил тем памятным утром Чоппер, он даже уже мог говорить об этом вслух и обсуждать неприятную и болезненную тему с мечником под покровом ночи, но… сказать остальным… Какой будет их реакция? Что они скажут? Что сделают? Будут ли оставшиеся ему дни на корабле такими же яркими и насыщенными как все те, что он приобрел, или же их Санни Го погрязнет в пучине отчаяния и безысходности? Ему до безумия не хотелось видеть боль и страх, грусть и тоску по нему во взглядах прекрасных меллорин и остальных своих накама… Кок пристально вглядывался в лица каждого из мугивар, подолгу всматриваясь в глаза и стараясь запечатлеть их в своей памяти именно такими, пусть уже и с нотками волнения и непонимания, но все же, пока еще без уныния и каких-либо сожалений. И только темные глаза Чоппера уже предсказуемо наполнились соленой влагой, да зеленые мечника светились мягкой поддержкой и толикой грусти.

– Пара дней… – почти беззвучно выдохнул блондин.

Слезы наконец-то переполнили чашу и потекли тонкими струйками по мохнатым щечкам их корабельного врача, опустившего в этот самый момент свою голову. Яркость изумрудов потемнела от боли за своего накама, но мечник не опустил свой взгляд, продолжая напряженно всматриваться в лицо Санджи. В остальных же глазах все еще царило недоумение, хотя искорки понимания уже потихоньку начали проблескивать в глубоких омутах синевы и теплом янтаре.

– Пара дней… это все, что мне осталось, – уже громче и четче проговорил повар, мягко улыбаясь и прикрывая веки, чтобы не видеть, как ставшие для него родными души членов его команды наполняются печалью и жалостью.

Ставший для всех неожиданностью громкий смех прервал воцарившуюся на камбузе тишину, заставляя всех присутствующих обратить свой взор к заливающемуся в неконтролируемом приступе канониру.

– Ахахах, Санджи! Я смеюсь лишь потому, что глубоко уважаю тебя, как своего накама, но признай, что твоя шутка не удалась! – все же немного напряженно, но усиленно стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, проговорил Усопп, обводя взглядом остальных и понимая, что ни на одном лице нет и малейшего намека на улыбку.

Никому из ребят и в голову не пришло, что блондин мог так жестоко шутить с ними, и хотя они еще не могли полностью осознать страшную правду, что скрывалась за неестественным поведением их кока в течение последнего месяца, но понимание того, что крылось за его словами, потихоньку приходило к ним.

Янтарные глаза Нами наполнились слезами и она, практически с ужасом взирала, на стоявшего за стойкой Санджи, низко опустившего голову и скрывающего свое лицо за завесой светлых волос. Робин, прочитав беззвучный ответ в изумрудах мечника, напряженно поджала губы и уставилась куда-то в стол, силясь совладать с охватившими невозмутимую обычно девушку эмоциями. Брук напряженно замер, очевидно, прокручивая в голове кадры своей жизни, которая началась после его смерти и продолжалась вплоть до встречи с неугомонной командой, сравнивая, вспоминая, анализируя и искренно и глубоко сочувствуя повару. Френки сидел, будто пришибленный, ни слез, ни выкриков, обычно сопровождающих каждую душещипательную историю в этот раз слышно не было. Луффи, крепко – так что аж костяшки пальцев побелели – сжав кулаки, смотрел в пол, осмысливая сказанное блондином и не желая, как и старпом, смирится с ужасающей новостью.

Наконец капитан приподнял голову и, все также не глядя ни на кого из команды, тихо, но при этом очень властно произнес первые слова, после признания Санджи.

– Чоппер, – все взгляды обратились сначала к младшему Ди, а затем и к, пуще прежнего, зарыдавшему олененку, – почему ты?..

– Он тут ни при чем, Луффи, – прервал капитана, остававшийся внешне спокойным, несмотря на переживаемую внутреннюю бурю, голос мечника.

– Зоро, но… – брюнет поднял взгляд на фехтовальщика и тот был искренне шокирован выражением, которое царило на его лице, он никогда еще не видел будущего короля пиратов таким… никогда.

– Кок сам запретил нам рассказывать… – пояснил не только своему капитану, но и всей команде старпом.

– Но… но почему, Санджи-кун? – голос рыжей девушки мелко дрожал, когда она обратилась к повару с вопросом.

– О, Нами-суан, несравненная богиня, простите мне мой своевольный поступок, просто я… я хотел… – блондин, так и не поднимая головы, почти шептал слова тусклым и безжизненным голосом.

– Кок! – резко прервал его стенания старпом. – Подожди меня на палубе.

Парень ощутимо вздрогнул, понимая, что зеленоволосый был более, чем недоволен и принимая тот факт, что его раздражение, по крайней мере, в этот раз явно не было беспочвенно – он уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько жалким. Санджи молча развернулся и, так и не поднимая головы, вышел через заднюю дверь, пересек медчасть, оказался на корме и тяжело привалился к двери, скатываясь по ней вниз и тут же нашаривая в кармане пиджака пачку сигарет.

– Зоро, так почему?..

– А вы сами не догадываетесь? – огрызнулся обозленный старпом, теперь ясно понимая, причину, по которой повар так упорно не хотел открывать остальным правду.

– Кок не хотел рассказывать, потому что боялся именно такой вот реакции, он не хотел, чтобы его последние дни превратились в каждодневную необходимость сталкиваться с жалостью к себе и превратить веселые пиратские будни в предсмертную похоронную процессию.

– Но с чего ты вообще взял, что он?.. – Усопп, так и не смог выговорить последнее слово, по отношению к своему накама, но остальные и без того поняли его.

– Он, он болен, – ответил за мечника маленький врач, подняв взгляд на остальных и продолжая часто всхлипывать. – От этой болезни нет лекарства, и все мои попытки тоже не увенчались успехом…

– Робин, ты?..

– Увы, но нет, я никогда не слышала ни об одном из случаев избавления от смертельной неизлечимой болезни, – грустно покачала головой девушка.

– И что теперь? Санджи… Санджи он… он умрет, да? Но как же так? Этого не может быть, просто не может быть…

– Усопп! – прервал начинающуюся истерику, поднявшийся со своего места, Луффи.

– Я понял, Зоро. Сделаем так, чтобы оставшиеся дни запомнились Санджи навсегда, чтобы даже там, в том мире он всегда помнил о нас, как о веселых и любящих его накама… – капитан на мгновение умолк, но тут же продолжил: – Ни единого намека на то, что с ним происходит!

– Да, капитан! – дружно, хоть и не так весело, как это бывало обычно, отозвалась его команда, и младший из семейства Ди, обведя их лица последним грустным взглядом, радостно улыбнулся так, как это умел делать только он.


	12. Chapter 12

**Часть 12. Я не хочу умирать…**

Зоро бережно и осторожно сжимал в своих объятиях на удивление притихшего Поварешку. Парни сидели на корме Санни Го, укутавшись в теплый плед и изредка отпивая из одной кружки, о теплые бочка которой сейчас грел руки мечник, горячий ароматный зеленый чай. Безмолвие глубокой ночи не нарушалось ни единым звуком, даже волны, обычно игриво резвящиеся с солнечным корабликом ни единым всплеском не прерывали умиротворенность природы. Огромный диск полной луны освещал пространство где-то внизу под собой, на море и на земле, не согревая, но даря ощущение вечности, свободы, какой то загадочности и таинственности, даже в какой-то степени нереальности всего происходящего, а также самую капельку надежды своим сияющим светом. Мириады крохотных сверкающих таким же холодным светом звездочек, складывающихся в причудливой формы созвездия, усыпали небосвод, кажущийся на их фоне почти черным.

Парни наслаждались охватившими природу и их утомленные переживаниями и волнением сердца спокойствием, какой-то величественной тишиной, близостью теплого живого тела, прижимающегося к своему собственному, и красотой момента, который им посчастливилось застать, все-таки в самом опаснейшем океане мира такие вечера выпадали крайне редко.

Ничем и никем не нарушаемая идиллия и безмятежность царили во всем мире и на борту маленького кораблика.

– Зоро, – очень тихо позвал блондин накама, стараясь не слишком потревожить безмолвие ночи. Что-то в его голосе заставило мечника тут же насторожиться, слишком уж печально и подавленно он звучал.

– Я... я не хочу... умирать... – Зоро был буквально уничтожен произнесенными поваром горькими словами. Никогда еще, ни при каких обстоятельствах кок не раскрывался перед ним настолько, никогда не мог и не хотел показывать свои слабости ни перед кем и, особенно, перед ним, перед мечником. Насколько же коку сейчас было плохо, что он вот так обнажил перед ним свою душу, буквально вытолкнув на свободу мысли, терзающие его на протяжении всех последних дней. Ророноа оценил этот жест и то доверие, которое оказал ему Завитушка, но при этом его сердце сдавило словно тисками, боль наполнила все его существо, никогда еще ни одна из многочисленных ран, нанесенных его телу, не причиняла ему настолько сильной муки. Но парень усилием воли заставил себя подавить болезненный спазм в груди – сейчас Завитушка нуждался в его поддержке, в опоре, которые тот мог ему оказать. А предаться грусти и скорби, теша себя иллюзиями и лелея собственное горе, он сможет и позже.

Прижав повара еще ближе к своей груди, мечник отставил кружку с недопитым чаем на прохладные доски палубы и поплотнее запахнул плед, не позволяя сырому ночному воздуху проникнуть в островок тепла, с такой тщательностью им воздвигнутый.

– Ты так сильно не уверен в себе, Бровастик? Или в своих накама? – стараясь ничем не выдать своего состояния и следя за тем, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, немного иронично произнес зеленоволосый. – Я уже говорил тебе не раз, но твое воистину ослиное упрямство не дает тебе разглядеть истину! Тебе точно стоило поменьше проводить времени в обществе нашего настолько же упертого капитана, насколько он дурашлив – идиотские привычки и поступки, по крайней мере, ты у него с легкостью перенял. Не смей даже на долю секунды усомниться в том, что мы не придумаем, как вытащить тебя. Если понадобится, то мы пройдем сквозь ад, и даже сама преисподняя не сможет помешать забрать нам того, кто по праву принадлежит нам!

Почувствовав, что немного напряженный до этого блондин чуть-чуть смог расслабиться в его руках, мечник грустно, почти обреченно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, утыкаясь лбом в светловолосый затылок.

Что бы Ророноа сейчас ни говорил, какие бы слова не подбирал, с таким трудом и тщательностью отсеивая все те, что, по его мнению, могли еще сильнее расстроить блондина, оба парня отчетливо понимали, что все, сказанное мечником не поможет. Никакие слова утешения не смогут заполнить ту пустоту, которая сейчас завоевывала все новые и новые территории в душах каждого из них. Беспросветные тоска и отчаяние прочно обосновались в сердцах пиратов. Никакая нечеловеческая воля и стойкость, и никакой, поражающей порой родству с крайней степенью дебилизма, оптимизм не могли изгнать их.

Мечник буквально задыхался от невозможности хоть как-то облегчить участь повара, а еще лучше спасти его от нее. Ему нестерпимо, до зубовного скрежета и впивающихся до крови в ладони пальцев хотелось помочь, хотелось вытащить из пропасти, в которую затягивало ставшего самым близким за последние две недели для него человека. Ророноа готов был на все, абсолютно на все – убить стольких сколько потребуется, проникнуть в самые защищенные гарнизоны дозорных, сдаться на милость правительству и остаток жизни провести в подводной тюрьме Импел Даун или встретить свой конец на эшафоте в Маринфорде, отказаться от своей мечты и тем самым предать память той, которая когда-то была всем для него… все, что угодно, лишь бы снова увидеть счастливую улыбку на лице Завитушки и яркие смешливые искорки в голубых глазах, в тот самый момент, когда мечник сможет сказать ему с непоколебимой ничем уверенностью, что тот будет жить!

Фехтовальщик с какой то отчаянной нежностью прижал к себе стройное тело еще теснее, с дурацкой, по истине детской, безумно глупой, но такой желанной надеждой, в то, чтобы время остановилось в этот миг, прервало свой быстрый бег и тем самым прекратило отсчет минут и часов, что оставались в распоряжении повара. Каждую ночь Зоро с болезненной тоской встречал каждое новое утро, приближавшее еще на один день и без того неминуемый конец стремительно угасающей жизни гениального кока – выходца серверных морей.

Блондин слегка завозился в крепко стискивающих его загорелых руках, и мечник ослабил хватку, позволяя тому развернуться в его объятиях.

– Зоро, я… – очень неуверенно и тихо прошептал парень, не смотря старпому в лицо и отчаянно теребя болтающийся на его шее галстук. Мечник не прерывал накама, давая ему возможность собраться с мыслями и высказать то, что было у него на уме.

– Я… Зоро… – кок поднял на зеленоволосого безумно растерянный, смущенный и нерешительный взгляд, и фехтовальщика буквально захлестнули эмоции, которые он до сих пор так тщательно, но в прочем безуспешно, пытался сдержать.

– Если… если ты… – Санджи тяжело выдохнул, скрывая прозрачную лазурь радужки за веками, пытаясь совладать с диким волнением, и на вдохе резко распахивая глаза уже более уверенно, хотя и по-прежнему тихо, выпалил: – Подари мне ночь с тобой!


	13. Chapter 13

** Часть 13. Что еще можно пожелать?**

Мечник осторожно опустил повара на спину на футон в вороньем гнезде и, нависнув над ним на вытянутых руках, долго и пристально всматривался в его глаза, прежде чем сократить разделяющее их расстояние и втянуть блондина в мучительно медленный, одуряюще нежный и упоительно сладкий поцелуй. Повар поднял мелко подрагивающие от волнения и предвкушения руки и обхватил ими парня за шею, не позволяя отстраниться и притягивая Маримо еще ближе к себе.

Проворно и быстро, но при этом предельно аккуратно, старпом освободил кока и себя от мешающей в этот волнующий момент одежды и вновь припал в сладостном поцелуе к уже покрасневшим и чуть припухшим губам, вовлекаясь в него всем телом и мягко потираясь о торс Санджи. Мягкие поглаживания и прикосновения в самой интимной зоне, безумно волновали повара, не тревожили, совсем нет, но заставляли одновременно смущенно краснеть, похотливо подаваться навстречу чуткой ласке и развратно постанывать в рот другого парня от невообразимого удовольствия.

Проникновения, как такого, блондин практически не заметил, разве что ощутил потрясающее чувство заполненности, и безграничного единения с самым для него дорогим и важным человеком во всем этом чертовом мире. Кок практически забыл как дышать, все его тело охватил трепетный экстаз и он всецело отдавал себя в надежные и невероятно заботливые руки фехтовальщика, не жалея ни о чем и желая большего. Парень буквально плавился в объятиях зеленоволосого, мелко дрожа всем телом и с отчаянной жаждой встречая каждое его движение.

Желание давно уже прочно завладело всеми мыслями и чувствами парней. Тела жарко сплетались в какой-то невообразимый клубок, стараясь слиться воедино, раствориться друг в друге – кожа к коже, плоть к плоти. Санджи совершенно потерялся в ощущениях, весь мир для него сузился и стал абсолютно неважным, совершенно ненужным, все, чего бы он не возжелал теперь заключалось в Зоро, дарившего ему невообразимое удовольствие.

Он старался запечатлеть в своей памяти каждую секунду, запомнить каждый миг, каждый вздох и каждый взгляд мечника, обращенные на него. Но полностью абстрагироваться от одолевавших его в последние недели тревог и тоски все-таки не мог, как не мог и прогнать назойливую мысль о том, что это мог быть первый и последний его с мечником раз. Непонятное тоскливое предчувствие никак не желало покинуть его, и одинокая прозрачная слезинка все-таки скатилась по гладкой щеке, срываясь с подбородка и встречаясь с загорелым плечом фехтовальщика.

Зоро, не прерывая своего занятия и продолжая все так же медленно и чувственно входить в подающееся ему навстречу желанное тело, носом прочертил по лицу блондина путь этой непрошенной гостьи и завершил его мягким поцелуем в самый уголок глаза. Санджи буквально задохнулся от переполнявших его чувств к мечнику, к его ласке и заботе о нем. Аккуратно отстранившись от парня и подняв взгляд, кок встретился с пламенеющим взором зеленоволосого парня и вновь не смог удержаться от слез.

Они, сдерживаемые блондином все эти настолько же томительно долгие, насколько и безумно и несправедливо короткие четыре недели, хлынули бурным потоком из голубых глаз. Но сейчас они больше не отдавали горечью, это были слезы ошеломительного счастья, невообразимой нежности и странного облегчения, которые кок испытывал.

Продолжая тепло улыбаться, повар успел уловить ответную мягкую и такую притягательную улыбку мечника, предназначавшуюся ему, именно ему, а не кому-то еще! Парню нестерпимо хотелось впиться в любимые губы сладким поцелуем, но так же сильно ему хотелось и дальше наслаждаться улыбкой старпома, которая безумно ему шла, преображая его лицо и делая его воистину прекрасным.

Ророноа по своему решил дилемму кока, просто нагнувшись и проводя влажную дорожку языком по нижней пухлой губке Завитушки и тот, не заставляя себя ждать, тут же раскрылся ему навстречу, позволяя углубить поцелуй.

Ритм, который сразу определил Зоро, постепенно начал нарастать, заставляя тела покрываться мелкими бисеринками пота, становясь влажными и скользкими. Санджи глухо постанывал в рот мечника в такт его толчкам и тот, оторвался от мягких губ, не желая упускать ни единого издаваемого поваром звука.

Блондин прогнулся в пояснице и резко и коротко вскрикнул, когда темп еще немного изменился и с каждым толчком Зоро почти полностью выходил из податливого тела и стремительно вновь в него погружался. Чувствуя, что уже находится на грани, кок дотянулся до мечника, обхватил его лицо ладонями и чувственно прошептал прямо в губы парня: «Люблю», прежде чем втянул его в очередной головокружительный поцелуй, пачкая вязкой теплой жидкостью свой подтянутый живот и живот фехтовальщика, и чувствуя, как внутри него разливается жар от полученного любимым наслаждения.

Санджи приходил в себя после испытанных им фантастических ощущений, подаренных ему мечником, лежа на спине и тяжело дыша. Тело Зоро уютно устроилось прямо на нем и, по всей видимости, парень уже сладко спал, безумно мило посапывая во сне и крепко сжимая в своих руках блондина. А Маримо-то оказался жутким собственником, хотя, чему тут было удивляться? Предельно осторожно освободив свои руки, блондин обнял своего мечника и уткнулся носом куда-то ему в шею.

Жуткое чувство вины, отчаяния и злости на себя, которые преследовали повара мугивар всю последнюю неделю с того самого их первого настоящего поцелуя немного отступило.

Все эти дни Санджи практически и думать забыл, какая участь его ждет. Все его внимание было предельно занято зеленоволосым фехтовальщиком. Чувства, которым хозяин наконец-то дал волю поглотили его без остатка и блондин большую часть времени пребывал в этаком счастливо-блаженном состоянии, готовый воспарить к поднебесью даже без крыльев или Бьющего вверх потока. Но у этой медали была и обратная сторона, как, впрочем, у всего сущего в этом мире. Вместе с потрясающим чувством легкости и неги, повар испытывал и ужасающие боль, стыд и вину. Его до сих пор грызли сомнения в том, что он тогда натворил, не удержавшись и поцеловав Зоро. Если бы кок не поддался бездумному и глупому порыву, то старпом все еще пребывал бы в неведении, пусть не относительно состояния его тела – Маримо всегда был чересчур проницательным и рано или поздно все равно бы докопался до истины – но хотя бы относительно состояния его души.

Возможно, они даже смогли бы нормально и вполне цивилизованно общаться, почти так же, как мечник общается с капитаном. Но, по крайней мере, Зоро оставался бы на некотором, но все-таки расстоянии от блондина, и впоследствии, когда все это закончится, ему было бы больно, конечно, но не настолько.

Санджи буквально разрывался на части от осознания того, что он натворил, от своего собственного дикого эгоизма, и от того, что было бы с ним самим, если бы между парнями все осталось по-прежнему, ведь кто знает, что бы он мог выкинуть, если бы не безмолвная и непоколебимая поддержка, которые ему оказывал фехтовальщик.

Сейчас же блондин чувствовал необычайную легкость. Он, безусловно, понимал, что будет испытывать их команда и его мечник, как им будет тяжело и больно, но почему-то чувство вины отпустило его. Парень был счастлив. Искренне и непреложно. Ничего ни на этом, ни на том свете не могло в этот миг разрушить то невероятное чувство, что с новой силой вспыхнуло в измученной душе повара.

В тишине вороньего гнезда кок лежал под грузом тела любимого им человека и не испытывал ни тени сожалений.

Он был твердо уверен в том, что старик, спасший его когда-то настолько давно, что теперь казалось, будто это было в другой жизни и, вполне возможно, даже и не с ним, сможет воплотить свою новую мечту в жизнь и, его ресторан станет еще более известным и сможет спасти еще не одну сотню заблудших душ. Он знал наверняка, что все любимые им и ставшие ему роднее, чем кто бы то ни было накама смогут принять его смерть и двигаться дальше, вперед, к своим заветным мечтам. И он ни на секунду не сомневался, что фехтовальщик, имя которого прогремит на весь мир, удостоясь титула сильнейшего, будет использовать неповторимый в бою стиль Санторью, носить старый потертый временем харамаки и три мелодично позвякивающие при каждом движении их хозяина золотые серьги-капельки в левом ухе зеленоволосой головы. Ну а All Blue… Санджи был уверен, что его команда найдет для него это море.

А что еще можно было пожелать? Пожалуй, только, провести с любимым чуть больше времени, но увы… Ни Зоро, ни Санджи не верили в детские сказки и твердо знали, что чудес не бывает, не здесь, не с ними, не в этой жизни. Он давно смирился с этим фактом, но без поддержки мечника, наверняка сошел бы с ума от осознания безысходности своего положения.

Санджи ласково взъерошил зеленые волосы на покоящейся на его плече голове, предельно аккуратно и осторожно выбрался из-под распластанного на нем тела и мягко поцеловал любимого в висок.

Трудовой день любого повара или кока всегда начинался очень рано, а, учитывая запросы и потребности его прожорливой команды, завтрак впору было начинать готовить с вечера. Блондин тихонько хмыкнул, быстро и максимально бесшумно оделся, чувствуя не сильную, но такую приятную боль во всем теле, обернулся, одарив Зоро еще одним глубоким нежным взглядом, и покинул воронье гнездо.

Тихая ночь потихоньку сдавала позиции, уступая место не менее тихому утру.


	14. Chapter 14

** Часть 14. Не успел**

Зоро проснулся в прекрасном расположении духа, чего с ним уже давненько не случалось и, желая продлить еще немного охватившие его ощущения, парень валялся под одеялом еще какое-то время, так и не открывая глаз. Плавно перекатившись с живота, на котором он лежал на бок, мечник сграбастал в охапку вторую, не занятую сейчас никем, подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом. Вдыхая слабый аромат, оставшийся на ней от кока.

Кок… Бровастик… Завитушка… Его Завитушка…

Ророноа совершенно нетипично для своего статуса демона всего Ист Блю, сурового охотника на пиратов, хотя и бывшего, а также будущего величайшего фехтовальщика в мире, но абсолютно искренне и счастливо улыбнулся в обнимаемую им пузатую думку. Зеленоволосый чувствовал себя просто невозможно, просто безумно счастливым. Сейчас ему даже казалось, что он смог бы… нет, ну парить под небесами и вытворять прочие еще более идиотские вещи это скорее прерогатива блондина, но что-то он точно смог бы сейчас совершить. Ему было чрезвычайно хорошо, так хорошо, как, казалось, не было никогда.

Еще некоторое время позволив себе поваляться в мягких лапах постели, мечник наконец-то выпустил из своих объятий подушку, перевернулся на спину и плавно поднялся с футона, сладко потягиваясь и разминая тем самым мышцы.

Отсутствие Завитушки в пределах его досягаемости никоим образом не сказалось на настроении парня. Хотя, говоря откровенно, старпому безумно хотелось обхватить ладонями смущенное пристальным к себе вниманием лицо повара, заглянуть в его бездонные и сияющие нежным теплым светом голубые глаза, а затем медленно поцеловать тонкие, невозможно вкусные губы, тесно прижимая парня к себе.

Ророноа улыбнулся этим мыслям, мечтая о том моменте, когда он сможет воплотить их в жизнь и бросил взгляд в сторону окна. Из дымохода, который размещался аккурат над камбузом, неспешно тянулся к небесам сизый дымок. Губы мечника снова расплылись в улыбке – сегодня он на удивление часто улыбался, не сказать, что это действо не нравилось мечнику или приносило ему какие-то беспокойства, отнюдь, но это было несколько непривычно – его кок готовил вкусный, по-настоящему королевский завтрак для него и их накама. Повар всегда оставался верен своим принципам и ничто в мире не могло заставить его оставить голодать страждущих, даже, если те стащили ночью с кухни изрядную порцию мяса. Что было частым явлением раньше на Мерри Го, а теперь и на Санни, хотя для всей команды оставалось абсолютнейшей загадкой, каким таким образом Луффи удается обходить защиту, установленную на холодильник умелыми руками Френки.

Кстати о птичках.

Дверь в мужскую каюту с грохотом отворилась, и из нее на палубу выбежал веселый, бодрый и вполне готовый к поеданию вышеозначенного завтрака, капитан. Да, этого сломить было невозможно. Некоторым могло показаться, что младший Ди просто безумный эгоист, не заботящийся и не волнующийся ни о чем в этом мире, потому и позволяющий себе все время глупо улыбаться и радоваться жизни, хотя кому, как ни его накама знать, что это мнение было очень далеко от истины.

Следом за Луффи на палубе показались Усопп и Чоппер, буквально кубарем выкатившиеся из дверей. Троица тут же устроила шумную возню на газончике, споря о том, кому из них сегодня достанется право первым отведать новое и, сне всяких сомнений, невероятно вкусное и изысканное блюдо, которое приготовит им кок.

Зоро подошел ближе к окну, по пути подхватив с пола свои штаны и натягивая их на мускулистые ноги. Увидев хитро улыбающуюся Нами и загадочную, как и обычно, впрочем, Робин, осторожно и бесшумно крадущихся по верхней палубе по направлению к двери в обитель кока, парень ухмыльнулся, понимая, что троица идиотов на сегодня остается не у дел, все еще поглощенная борьбой за лидерство. Но тут перед девушками словно из ниоткуда появился Брук с неизменным поклоном и фирменным снятием цилиндра с роскошного афро.

– Мадам, не изволите ли вы по?.. – звучный голос музыканта был прерван оглушительным «Еще чего?!» и парой не менее громких ударов, которыми и был удостоен извратный скелет.

Нами, пышущая злобой и источающая ужасающую ауру, грозно нависала над бедолагой, а Робин предсказуемо и все так же загадочно улыбалась, отметив, что шум определенно привлек к ним внимание неразлучной троицы, и Луффи, явно не ожидающий от своих накама такого вопиющего «предательства», уже готовился к тому, чтобы, растянув руки и вцепившись в перила, запустить себя прямиком в камбуз, ну а такие препятствия, как двери никогда не были для Мугивары чем-то значимым. Но плану младшего Ди так и не суждено было сбыться – в этот самый момент крышка люка, ведущего с палубы в доки, резко отворилась, впрочем, также запуская паренька в полет, правда, совершенно в другом направлении. Из отверстия в полу показались голубые волосы. А затем и лицо киборга и громкий возглас оповестил весь корабль о прибытии на сцену нового действующего лица.

– Пахнет ну просто SUUUUPER-вкусно!

– Эй, Френки! Ты что это делаешь? Так я точно не смогу быть первым! – обиженный голос капитана стал подобен выстрелу из пистолета, отмечающего старт, и все пираты, словно по команде, ринулись в святая святых Поварешки.

Мечник довольно усмехнулся. Его радовало, что несмотря ни на что, ребята всегда оставались самими собой, что только еще раз подтверждало и доказывало их веру друг в друга и помогало оставаться на плаву, не взирая ни на какие сомнения, тоску и отчаяние.

Зоро тоже решил поспешить вниз, с его накама станется – опять не оставят ему ни крошки, благо его кок о нем позаботится. Парень отвернулся от окна, намереваясь одеться и спуститься на палубу, как был остановлен отчаянным воплем, глухо донесшимся со стороны кухни. Сердце в груди мечника на миг остановилось, а затем часто-часто и невероятно сильно забилось в груди раненой птицей.

Кажется, дурацкое плохое предчувствие не покидавшее, несмотря на превосходное в остальном состояние, парня с самого момента его пробуждения и тихонько, но безумно настойчиво свербевшее где-то глубоко внутри, его все-таки не обмануло.

Отчаянно, даже не позволяя себе и мысли плохой допустить о том, что же произошло, старпом резко бросился вперед. Рывком откинул крышку люка и, не заботясь ни на секунду о лестнице, спрыгнул вниз прямо на мягко-коловшую его босые ступни траву, тут же беря низкий старт и буквально взлетая по ступенькам и оказываясь в дверном проеме, ведущим на камбуз.

Беглого взгляда на представшую перед ним картину хватило, чтобы понять, что свершилось непоправимое.

Обеденный стол, буквально ломившийся от всевозможных блюд, начиная мясом, приготовленным, наверное, по сотне различных рецептов и заканчивая изощреннейшими в своей красоте и притягательности напитков и десертов, был совершенно забыт каждым из тех, кто так усиленно рвался к нему всего лишь каких-то жалких пять минут назад.

На девушек, находившихся к фехтовальщику ближе всех, было больно смотреть. Нами сидела на полу, ужасно сгорбившись и навзрыд плача, уткнувшись лицом в ладони сложенные лодочкой. Стоявшая рядом с ней археолог, славившаяся своими невозмутимостью и спокойствием, сохранявшимися в любой, даже самой безысходной ситуации, выглядела ничуть не лучше, если не хуже. Было дико и неправильно видеть, как из распахнутых в неверии глаз этой храброй и умной женщины струились слезы, а губы при этом мелко дрожали.

Чоппер и Френки, совершенно никого не стесняясь, ревели во весь голос и во всю силу своих легких, даже не пытаясь удержать захлестнувшие их в этот момент чувства. Маленький врач, дольше всех проводивший свое время в эти недели с коком, глотал крупные соленые и отдающие горечью слезы и практически скулил имя того, кого так и не смог спасти, несмотря на все свои не малые познания в медицине и отчаянное желание помочь. Киборг же, который и без того обычно плакал по поводу и без, обычно радостно и умиленно бормоча что-то об очередных Suuuper-ребятах, в этот раз не был столь весел и многословен. От новых ноток, появившихся в его горестном голосе, становилось ужасно не по себе.

Сидящий прямо на полу на своей пятой точке и упиравшийся ладонями в пол позади себя, Усопп только и мог, что часто-часто повторять слова: «Не верю! Не может быть! Нет-нет-нет!», перемежая их с именем повара. Все его тело била крупная дрожь, а из широко раскрытых глаз лился неисчерпаемый поток слез.

Жизнерадостный и веселый обычно скелет, испытавший на себе все прелести становления мертвым и похоронивший и попрощавшийся навсегда со всеми членами своей команды, со всеми своими друзьями, когда-то ужасно давно, просто стоял, настолько потрясенный и шокированный случившимся с человеком, который, невзирая на его, Брука, состояние, согласился называть его своим накама и так же навеки потерянный, что был просто не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни дышать.

Капитан замер посреди кухни и отрешенно смотрел на повара, не желая принимать страшную правду. Его лицо напоминало маску, ни единой самой слабой эмоции разглядеть на нем не представлялось возможным. Он стоял, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, безмолвный, с покрасневшими, но абсолютно сухими глазами и, отчего-то, на это было смотреть больнее всего.

Санджи…

Сердце Зоро словно сдавило железными тисками, и тяжело было сделать малейшее движение и даже вдохнуть у него получалось с трудом. Он неверяще и шокировано разглядывал широко распахнутыми глазами своего Завитушку, мирно сидящего на диване.

Кок просто сидел, чуть откинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза, одна его рука покоилась на подлокотнике дивана, и кисть свободно свисала вниз, а вторая нашла приют на его бедре. Казалось, что повар просто спит… Да, спит… Парень просто присел на минуту перевести дух после достаточно насыщенного утра, наполненного скворчащими сковородками и кипящими кастрюльками, и незаметно сам для себя уснул… Он даже улыбался во сне… Улыбался во сне… Так тепло и нежно… Что же ему снится?..

Зоро судорожно сглотнул и подался вперед, делая один крохотный, но такой невероятно тяжелый для него шаг. Ему отчаянно казалось, что сейчас, вот сейчас, стоит ему только подойти еще чуть ближе и видение рассеется – невозможные голубые глаза распахнутся, радостно отмечая, что старпом попался на удочку, и тонкие губы сложатся в лукавую улыбку и со словами: «Бака-Маримо! Ты и, правда, поверил, что я умру так легко?», кок распахнет ему навстречу объятия, а все накама весело рассмеются, потешаясь над доверчивостью фехтовальщика и радуясь удачной шутке, будут еще долго припоминать зеленоволосому его промах.

Но чуда, увы, не происходило. Очень медленно и неуверенно подходя к блондину, Зоро все отчетливее и яснее осознавал, что его и не может произойти. Лицо парня было намного бледнее, чем обычно, тени, не так давно появившиеся под глазами, теперь выделялись еще сильнее, длинные светлые ресницы больше не трепетали под прикрытыми веками, а дыхание не наполняло легкие живительным кислородом, заставляя грудную клетку подниматься и опадать.

С каждым шагом сердце мечника сдавливало все сильнее, хотя казалось, что дальше уже просто некуда и еще чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть, только он подойдет еще немного ближе к Завитушке и оно, не выдержав такого потока одолевающих парня чувств и невыразимого, безграничного отчаяния, разорвется на сотни маленьких кусочков.

Оказавшись, наконец, подле блондина, фехтовальщик рухнул перед ним на колени, потому как ноги отказались его удерживать и дальше. Сидя на полу, Зоро продолжал пристально рассматривать родное лицо снизу вверх, с болезненной, щемящей израненную, измученную надеждой и страхом за накама душу нежностью, все еще наивно и совершенно по-детски на что-то надеясь.

Удивительно, но лицо повара больше не казалось мечнику изможденным и измотанным тягостными раздумьями и постоянными волнением, отчаянием и беспокойством, как это было в последние пару недель. Умиротворенность и безмятежное спокойствие, отчетливо читающиеся теперь в облике парня, поразительным образом сказывались на нем. Санджи казался еще прекраснее, словно сам ангел спустился с небес, если бы только старпом верил в ангелов…

Зоро прикрыл глаза и из-под его век потекли первые слезы. Парень с тягостным стоном уткнулся лбом в колени своего самого дорогого человека и сдавленным голосом, хрипло прошептал:

– Нет… Завитушка… нет… ты не можешь… вот так… не можешь…

Тихий всхлип и еще более отчаянный, чем ранее голос, осознавшего тяжкую реальность фехтовальщика:

– Эй, кок, я ведь так и не успел сказать тебе... не успел... сказать... кок?

**_– FIN –_**

N/A

_Ну вот все и закончилось, это самая грустная и продолжительная история из всех, которые я когда-либо писала (ага, будто их было очень много ^^")..._

_Ловлю все тапки, помидоры, яблоки.. только тухлых яиц не надо - воняют жуть же... да, концовка такая какая она есть, я очень-очень долго раздумывала, что с ней делать, но не видела для себя иного финала, увы... мне очень жаль, если я действительно разбила кому-то сердце, нет мне прощения о.О"_

_Дабы предупредить нижепоследующие комментарии сразу пишу, что продолжения НЕ будет, так же как не будет и каких-то бонусов и дополнений к этой работе. Она окончена... Owari desu, как сказали бы японцы…_

_Спасибо всем тем, кто оставался со мной до самого конца и все-таки прочел это и не остался равнодушным._

_За сим откланиваюсь, вcегда ваша, Taiyo H._


End file.
